Cupids Arrow
by Ragnarok-legend
Summary: FE7. What happens when a pegasus knight falls in love with her greatest enemy. WilFlorina. Chapter 15 up, Hey, I'm finally back! Story throughout game.
1. Default Chapter

Cupids Arrow

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

0o0

Ragnarok-legend here… and I'm back! After a painfully long stretch in which I had a massive writers block and I never really got a chance to start again and I guess I forgot about this fanfic. Never again! (Unless I lose all nerve activity in my fingers) I'm gonna continue and start this show all over again. Thanks for waiting if some of my old reviewers exist on this sight. Your patience is amazing. I also have to apologise because I'm restarting the story, but I think my technique has improved so I'll be adding in a lot more per chapter and I'll try and make this enjoyable for everyone.

This is was my first ever fanfic on this site or on Fire emblem for that matter so please, be kind in your reviews. If you review that is (It's the button in the bottom right of the page… feel free to click it and see what happens…) no hints or anything. Oh and all comments on how to improve this story are welcome.  
(The tactician in this story does posses similar qualities to myself.)

0o0

Chapter 1

"_Florina? Florina, dear? Florina you must wake up or else we'll miss Farina's introduction into the Pegasus Knight academy. Fiora is already up and washing as we speak."_

_The little bundle under the covers moved slowly before she poked her head above the covers, blinking quickly so that her eyes would accustom to the bright sunlight shining through the window. The snow was falling gently outside the window and the morning light streamed through the window, clashing with the frost that had formed on the glass pane and casting rainbow coloured fern-like patterns of light around the room. Raising her head and more awake now, she sighted her mother sitting on the edge of her bed and smiling down at her as if she was the most precious thing on the earth. _

"_Mummy?"_

_"Yes dear?" _

_"Why does Farina want to become a Pegasus knight?"_

_Her Mother smiled and rested her hand on the young girl's head, "You know how much Farina loves Pegasi? We couldn't keep her away even if we wanted her to."_

_"But doesn't she know how dangerous it might be?"_

_"Where did you hear that it would be dangerous Florina?" Her Mother grew a little surprised, "You know Farina wouldn't do anything that wasn't worth the effort… Or the money" She replied grimly as an afterthought._

_"But she'll be in the cold a lot; and someone told me that when she does become a knight that she'd have to fight a lot."_

_Florina's mother grew a little sad, she held the young child close to her, stroking her head, "Florina, there are some things that we can't help… it was Farina's own choice to do this so she could support us. Her family."_

"_But Mummy…" Florina snuggled closer to her mother, holding onto her arm, "Can't we make our own choices? Be free to make our own decisions?"_

_Florina's Mother gazed down at her daughter and smiled lovingly, "One day Florina, you will meet someone who will make you feel free no matter where you are or what situation you're in. That person will mean the world to you and you can be together and live on the positive side of things whenever you're together. This is called love Florina; it's how I met your father and the bond that all of us as a family share. When you meet someone you love, you will know within your heart that that is the person you can spend the rest of your life with. Farina will continue to live the way all of the Pegasus knights of Ilia will until she finds that one thing or person that she can be content with. The same may go for both you and your sisters. That's what happened to me."_

_Florina gazed up at her mother with big eyes, "Really?"_

_Florina's mother smiled "Really."_

0o0

It was a few years later that both of Florina's sisters had both managed to attain the title of Pegasus knights of Ilia and had left their small house in the snow covered village. Florina and her mother lived together for a long time before Florina announced that she would too become a Pegasus knight.

So she began training at her youth to become a knight with her sisters. It was around this time that Florina also discovered her unnatural fear of men, having grown up surrounded by girls all her life and without a father; she was unused to their company and was quite unnerved when many boys tried to ask her out because of her undeniable beauty. She quickly joined an all girls regiment that didn't help her fear of males, but instead, trained across the land and it was also around this time she befriended Lyndis of the Saceans. Her fear of men still remained however and practically froze up when she was promoted to a Pegasus Knight in-training by the male head of the academy.

In order for her to become a full-fledged member of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia however, she needed to join a band of freelance soldiers and travel with them to gain experience, firsthand, of what the real world of fighting was like.

Florina had decided to travel to Sacea where she could find a girl named Lyn with who she became close friends with during an expedition to the Sacean plains. Lyn was strong and kind, and Florina felt confident that she would become stronger by accompanying Lyn on the plains. She could already see an image of a stronger more confident version of herself flying through the air and held her head high, confident that she would face this world with all her strength.

0o0

Florina stood before the two bandits that had captured her earlier and cried silently as they examined her Pegasus that had been tied down to the floor, they spat at it and pushed it roughly.

"Stupid creature if you ask me" muttered the first bandit that Florina had accidentally landed on earlier that day. He was smoking a makeshift cigarette and smelt strongly of spirits, he slowly averted his gaze to Florina, an evil grin flashed upon his features, "But on the other hand this beauty here would do us a fine trade."

Florina cowered in fear, tears streamed down her face as she backed away.

"Stupid, yeah but could definitely help us somehow." Said the second, thinner bandit ignoring Florinas trembling form.

The first bandit took the cigarette out of his mouth before scrunching it into the Pegasi's side. Florinas Pegasus neighed loudly in pain and small tears dropped from the mystical creatures eyes. Florinas heart shattered at this point as she watched her Pegasus being tortured helplessly, more tears flowed from her innocent eyes and she managed to speak out.

"P...please release her I'm sorry a...about..." She stuttered before she was harshly interrupted.

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do apologize? Huh?" snapped the first bandit smirking at her.

"Uh... I... That is, I..." She tried, choking back tears.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy?" Said the second bandit now averting his attention from the Pegasus. "I bet the boss would give us a pretty penny for her."

"Yeah she roughed me up a bit so fair's fair." Grinned the fist bandit taking out another cigarette and lighting it slowly. "It's no more'n she deserves."

"I... I..." Florina tried again scared beyond belief at what these bandits would do to her.

"What are we going to do with her flying mule?" sneered the second bandit.

"Don't you dare touch her!" cried out Florina before clasping a hand to her mouth amazed at what she had just said and cursed herself silently. The bandits were equally surprised but quickly regained their authority.

"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!" snapped back the second bandit angrily shoving her to the floor.

Florina got up slowly; tears still flowing from her beautiful green eyes before shakily replying, "Do what you will with me, just... Let her go. Please, I beg of you."

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts. Worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!" The first bandit spat at her.

"No, you can't..." she whispered softly before the bandit grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her along.

"C'mon! Let's move!" He growled at her, spitting out his cigarette.

Florina saw through her tears a flicker of movement behind her and a familiar shade of green and blue. She prayed with all her might it would be who she thought it would be and her prayers were answered when she heard her friends voice calling her name.

"Florina?" called Lyns voice from behind her and she felt the grip on her hair loosen slightly as she was spun around.

Florina saw Lyn standing there with two unfamiliar knights on either side of her and a young man shaded by a cloak next to them. To Florina they looked like Gods send.

"Is that you Florina?" Repeated Lyn staring at Florinas tortured body.

Florina quickly pushed the bandit away but in doing so some of her hair was pulled in the process. "Ah!" She cried out in pain as her hair pulled but recovered before she quickly ran over to Lyn, "Lyn?" she whispered standing before the crew.

"Florina!" Lyn said amazed that these bandits were hurting her friend. "What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn!" cried Florina running in to Lyns arms letting fresh tears run down her cheeks. "Is it really you? I... I..."

"Come now, no crying!" said Lyn firmly but gently, helping Florina into a standing position.

"I'm sorry," said Florina standing shakily and wiping away her tears. Suddenly one of the knights dismounted, he had red hair and armour and had a stern but kindly look, anyway, he looked at Florina who cowered away from him.

"You are acquaintances?" He asked Lyn curiously.

"She's my friend," Lyn said matter-of-factly to the knight, "This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men." Lyn turned back to Florina and the red knight went back to his horse, "Tell me, Florina, what happened here?" inquired Lyn.

"Well...um... When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... well..." Florina hesitated, embarrassed.

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" asked Lyn rolling her eyes.

"Well, I... A little..." Admitted Florina embarrassed.

"Aha! You heard her!" Snapped the second bandit, drawing his knife and pointing at Florina. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?" Asked Lyn to the trembling Florina behind her.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..." Said Florina remembering the abuse, her eyes watered again.

"Don't cry. It's all right." Said Lyn soothingly.

"Lyn..." Florina said, smiling up at her best friend.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything." Lyn inquired the bandits.

"No chance. The girl goes with us—by force if needs be!" Spat the first bandit he then turned and shouted out, "Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" Suddenly over half a dozen bandits emerged from hiding places surrounding Lyns group. Lyn quickly turned to the cloaked man next to her.

"Haru! We've got to fight back!" Lyn said to the man, he nodded and started taking in the situation.

Florina was feeling guilty for getting Lyn into this so she went up to Lyn quickly, "Lyn... I..." She managed but Lyn interrupted her.

"You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" She asked Florina quickly drawing out a magnificent sword.

Florina smiled, "...Yes!" She said bravely and started to run to her tethered Pegasus.

"Allow me!" Called the other knight, clad in green and rode up to her Pegasus, slashing through all the bonds with his sword. He did a U-turn but went flying off his horse and smacked into the ground, you could hear a muffled, "Bugger!" coming from the mound that was the gallant knight. Florina stared questioningly at him but regained herself and hopped on her Pegasus, she quickly flew back to Lyn.

She saw Lyn talking to the cloaked man again and her curiosity got the better of her, "Lyn... Who's that?" She asked gesturing at the cloaked man.

"This is Haru. He's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician." Replied Lyn.

"Oh I see..." said Florina turning to the Tactician, "Uh... Haru? I'm pleased to meet you." She replied blushing.

Haru bowed, "Likewise miss Florina."

Florina flew to her position and readied herself for the coming battle. She saw Lyn enter a nearby house and later emerge with a handsome young man with lovely brown eyes, Florina flushed and looked away. He quickly ran off to a nearby wall however and Florina lost site of him.

Once everyone had moved she suddenly spotted a shadow of a man holding a bow. Her eyes widened in fear and she hurriedly flew to Lyn.

"Lyn! What should I do? There's an archer!!!" She whispered, shaking and terrified.

"What? Where!? Oh, that's just Wil." Said Lyn calming down slightly. Hearing the two ladies talking about him caused the young man to come over to them. He was stunned at Florina's beauty and figure but hid it behind a carefree mask of innocence.

"Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends?" Asked Wil gazing into Florina's eyes.

"Um... ... ..." Stuttered Florina, she didn't even notice he had a bow she was too lost in his sparkling brown eyes. He seemed to radiate a gentle strength, and his smile was a rare confident one that seemed to understand everything he looked at. Florina almost panicked for a moment as she thought that maybe he could even tell what she was thinking.

Wil was slightly worried; this beautiful girl in front of him was turning slowly red and was stuttering a lot, "What... What is it? Are you unwell." He reached out to touch her but she recoiled turning redder. Suddenly her eyes went to his bow and all the colour drained from her face. He was starting to get really worried now at the rate this girl's face was changing colour.

"I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina. She's timid around men, and you've... you've got a bow." Replied Lyn.

Wil now understood why she had gone pale when she looked at his bow, "Oh! I see! You must be a Pegasus knight! I apologise for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows." Although it didn't explain why she had gone red beforehand.

"I... um... I'm sorry... Even looking... at a... bow... frightens me ever so much..." Stuttered Florina, looking away.

Wil's heart gave a quick jerk for this beautiful, innocent girl. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, upon which she suddenly became as rigid as a stone, this freaked Wil out, but he continued, "Of course, I understand. But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own." He gave her one of his most heart-warming smiles, Florina relaxed and blushed.

"Yes... of course..." She managed but something was troubling her, her fear of men seemed to have disappeared when he gave her that smile but she felt another type of fear she had never felt before. She was snapped back to reality when her Pegasus started nudging her.

"Sorry... guess I was distracted" she whispered to her Pegasus before hopping on to its back and waiting for her commands.

The rest of the battle flowed along with enemies falling here and there with Wil and Florina not seeing each other for the rest of the day. When no bandits were left except the first bandit that had pulled her hair, Haru sent in Florina to deal the finishing blow.

"Miss Florina, I suggest it's time to have a little payback." Haru said, "Please finish the bandit leader off, I'll have someone to assist you momentarily."

Florina thought that she might be able to stop the fighting by talking to the leader so she gave it a try.

"Um... excuse me..." She called to him, he span around and glared at her.

"Huh? It's you!" he spat at her, eyes burning with pure hatred. "So, you changed your mind about coming with us, eh?"

"Well... no..." She said holding her breath from his putrid stench, "But... this really is... my fault..." she continued, "Really... So, can we..."

"What?!" shot the Bandit leader really annoyed by then, "C'mon, lass, out with it!"

"I'm sorry. Can we..." Started Florina, eyes watering from his stench, "Can we just stop fighting now?"

"You've got to be kidding." Said the bandit in disbelief, "After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!" He shouted charging at her, axe at the ready.

"Eeek!" Screamed Florina, dodging the first blow, she quickly span around with her lance poised.

"You're coming with us! I promise you that!!" He screamed, also spinning around to face her, looking quite deranged, "Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give yourself up!"

He charged at her, slashing wildly. She dodged the blows and flew into the air and charged down at him. She plunged her slim lance into his shoulder, Florina pulled at the lance but being a slim lance it snapped in two, one half in her hands the other half still embedded in the bandit leaders shoulder. He didn't seem to notice it was there and ran at Florina again but this time he caught her of guard. His axe shredded through her sleeve and left a deep gash in her arm, she screamed in pain as she fell off her Pegasus and landed heavily on the ground.

The bandit leader walked over to her cringing figure, he spat out some blood before heaving up his axe, "Now you're going to pay for humiliating me!" He hissed.

Florina lay in shock knowing that her life would end now and so soon, and the tears began to well up in her eyes when suddenly...

"Florina!"

An arrow flew overhead and ripped through the leaders chest, "Uh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers...The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..." He managed to croak before he crumpled over, dead.

Wil ran up to the semiconscious Florina and kneeling down next her, tilted her head slightly and poured his spare vulnerary down her throat. Florinas eyes flickered open to see Wil leaning over her smiling, "I thought you were goner," he breathed happily.

"I... Uh... Thank you." She said, embarrassed. She stared into his eyes and smiled at him, he smiled back glad that she was OK. This lasted a while but suddenly Lyn ran over to Florina and seeing she was fine helped her up.

"That's finally taken care of," she said happily to Florina.

"Lyn!" Cried Florina, hugging her for a second or two before she stood up smiling.

"Florina... Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous." Asked Lyn a worried smile on her features.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" asked Florina.

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training." Said Lyn, "Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..." started Florina.

"You were worried for me? Thank you but I'm more worried for you." Said Lyn kindly.

"Me?" Asked Florina confused.

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them." Explained Lyn.

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight." Said Florina starry-eyed, "I imagined I would... work it out. Somehow." Florina's head dropped down and tears started to form in her eyes, "After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just... give up..."

"Florina... Don't cry..." Said Lyn seeing her friend's sadness.

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!" Shouted a voice from behind Lyn and once again the green clad knight rode up.

"Hm?" said Lyn turning around.

Suddenly the knight's horse came to an abrupt halt and the knight went flying off and smacked into the ground, "Bugger!" came a muffled shout before the knight jumped up and dusted himself off, "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea! Puh pah pah stupid mud..."

"Sain!" snapped the second knight glaring at the green knight.

"You should come with us!" Said Sain completely ignoring his comrade, "With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait, did you just include me?" asked the friendly archer who had been listening in the background.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate!" Laughed Sain, "Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain... This is no joking matter!" Growled the red knight again.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Asked Florina extremely confused now.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Asked Lyn.

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?" Gaped Florina, "I would be so... so happy!" she squealed.

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." said Sain taking an overly dramatic bow.

"Eeek!" Screamed Florina, jumping away from Sain, "Stay back! Don't get so close."

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!" said Sain edging closer to her.

Wil saw this and a pang of jealousy ran through him, he looked around and seeing as he was standing next to Sain's horse, he smacked its rump lightly, causing it to buck out and smack Sain in the backside and send him smack into the dirt, "Bugger!" came the familiar cry.

Wil burst out laughing but quickly started to talk to Lyn so Sain wouldn't guess it was him, "So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?" managed Wil.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If your wiling, Wil." Replied Lyn smiling.

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads." Smiled Wil rubbing the back of his neck, "I would be honoured to count myself one of Lyndis's legion!"

With that Wil walked back over to his new comrades and to start his new life.

0o0

Later that day the band of warriors had stopped at a clearing for the night and all were resting after the day's process, Wil was preparing dinner as the others chatted and relaxed, Florina sat a meter away from the rest.

"Miss Florina?" Asked the shady figure of Haru, walking over to where she sat, "Are you alright?"

"Oh... Haru, I'm fine" She answered startled at his sudden appearance.

"I wish to apologise for recklessly sending you into battle... I should have judged better then that, I mean you could have been badly hurt." He smiled unsurely at her.

"It's... alright I'm fine as you can see." She answered, blushing slightly.

"Just tell me if your unsure of the enemy I ask you to attack... alright?" and with that he gave her a quick smile and walked off back to the others. Florina remained sitting as the smell of food wafted over to her.

"Hey? Why are you sitting all alone?" asked a kind voice, Florina looked up to see Wil walking over to her carrying two bowls, he sat next to her and passed a bowl over, "...I brought you some soup." He smiled at her.

Florina could feel her face going red; she quickly averted her gaze to the soup and took a sip, "It's good." She managed squeakily before continuing.

"Thanks." Wil replied and continued to stare at her, he suddenly realized what he was doing and averted his gaze too. "Stop it Wil, she might think you're a pervert." He thought before he started to drink too.

He quickly put down the bowl and ran to his tent and returned in a flash holding a long, thin object wrapped in a rough package, "Florina... I... um got you a gift." He said, blushing immensely.

Florina took it from his hand and unwrapped it nervously. It was the most beautiful lance she had ever seen, it was silver with a smooth, curved yet sharp and beautifully designed spearhead. The Lances body was inscribed with runes and symbols with a long thin rod of silver wrapped around its length which was shaped to look like a vine with many coloured diamonds dotted along it. Florina didn't know what to say and just sat there staring at it.

"They said it was the last lance they had and since yours broke..." Wil trailed off, "Um, Florina?"

"It's beautiful." Stammered Florina, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks." Wil smiled, blushing also, "Well... goodnight." With that he walked back to his tent leaving Florina still gazing at the lances beauty.

Florina continued to sit there staring, dumbfounded at the lance, "He did this for me?"

0o0

So... What ya think?

It is a first try so please review.

I'll need at least three good reviews before I post the next chapter.

Ragnarok-legend.

P.S: I know you can't get a silver lance this early in the game but hey, I wanted a great gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me and thanks for all your reviews:

Dekra Dentao: Thanks for your review, remember improving comments are welcome. ïﾁŠ

FireEdge: Yay, I was hoping you'd review. Plus I had that Sain, horse thing planned for a long time. Thanks.

P.S: my computer won't let me review chapter 13 of Stray Arrow so I'll write it now. Nice chapter on and well done. We start to have the romance rekindling but is Hector ever going to do something again?

DarkPegasiKnight: Why'd she need two Pegasi? And Huey and Mackar... What kind of names are those?! Anyway, thanks I worked hard on their images.

XZero84x: No actually, Silver lances aren't meant to look like that I just wanted it to look good. Thanks for reviewing. ïﾁŠ

tacticiankit: Actually if you play chapter 3, at the beginning, Florina does refer to her Pegasus as a she and not Huey. Cheers for the review.

On with the chapter, read and enjoy.

0o0

Chapter 2

Wil held his hands behind his head as he scouted ahead with Sain; he was getting annoyed at Sain's constant talk of beautiful women, his stupid horse and mud so he had decided to block him out, but for some reason every time he closed his eyes a shimmering image of a smiling Florina drove into his minds eye so he had decided to just look for a good shelter instead.

His mind drifted back to the fact that he had spent the last of his gold on the ordained lance he had given Florina as a gift... Was that really the best decision? Maybe he had come on a bit strong upon giving the lance to her... he hoped it hadn't as, though he found Florina enchantingly serene, it was also a symbol of breaking away from his old life and becoming a mercenary under Lyn... though he couldn't deny it was also a gift for Florina personally after the events yesterday... what an extreme impulse purchase...

"Women are extremely touchy at times, I mean this one time I told this woman that she had a beauteous face yet a flat chest and she slapped me around like I had just kicked her dog. I mean, come on I just... Wil? Wil?!" went Sain's voice, droning on in the background.

"Sain please hold your tongue," sighed Wil really annoyed by this point.

"Wil, I have a question for you," continued Sain ignoring him.

"What is it?" Sighed Wil kicking at a nearby pebble.

"What do you think of Florina? I mean... you know, in case I have to face you, my fellow comrade, in garnering her affection?" Questioned the grinning Sain.

"Gyah uh um..." managed Wil, desperately looking around when he suddenly saw a broken down ruin, "Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed."

Sain's expression changed to a look of horror, "This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travellers. And there are a lot of us." Ruled out Wil.

Lyn who had heard the conversation about the ruins spoke up, "This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow.

Sain looked annoyed that Lyn had agreed with Wil and looked hopefully at Florina, "As long as I'm a Lyn's side, I'll be fine" She managed.

"This will suffice, Sain." Replied Haru, before Sain had time to look at him.

Sain gave up at this point but he was still out to impress, "And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies" But by this point both ladies had strolled away and had not heard him. Sain was really annoyed now but chose not to show it.

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch." Kent said motioning to Sain.

"Ah, alas..." sighed the humiliated Sain.

0o0

The troop made their way into the run down ruins and looked around for various dangers or spiders of such when suddenly a voice called out, "Your pardon, milady..."

Lyn's hand instinctively reached for her sword, "Who's there?" She called in to the darkness.

A young women stepped halfway out of the shadows, "I... Forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here..." She took another step but collapsed on the floor, "Ah! Ow..." She cried as she held her leg.

"Are you all right?" Asked Lyn, rushing up to her, it was then Lyn noticed her other leg, it was deformed slightly and the ankle was swollen, her leg was very thin and seemed to be missing some muscles, "Your leg..." Lyn managed, trying hard not to stare.

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness..." Smiled Natalie, "I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Inquired Lyn.

"I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kind-hearted man, but... I think he may be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... Here's a sketch of him. It's poor likeness at best, but... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?" Asked Natalie, hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen him or heard of him." Lyn replied.

"I see... If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him." Natalie said, smiling.

"I will tell him. I promise." Lyn smiled.

Suddenly Kent rode in and went to Lyn, "Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!" He rushed.

"What did you say?" Asked Lyn.

Sain rode up too, "Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?" He asked.

"No Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us, we'll fight here, within these walls. Haru, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave." Commanded Lyn.

"As you say." Replied Haru and ran off to warn Wil and Florina.

"Oh..." Natalie murmured, she looked sad for getting them in trouble.

Lyn turned to her, "Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you! Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

The small army nodded and set out with Lyn and Florina with a spare lance at the east wall holding off sword fighters, Kent and Sain, swords drawn were taking down axe fighter after axe fighter and Wil was taking out the enemies trying to breach the west wall.

"Hmm, this'll be a bit easy," thought Wil, mere seconds before an arrow came flying at him and bounced off his shoulder guard, "Maybe not that easy." Laughed Wil nervously, before grabbing one of his own arrows. With a sudden a surge of energy that rushed through him, he span his arrow skilfully while bringing it up and notched it before letting loose with deadly power, through one of the misshapen and crumbling windows in the wall, killing the enemy archer in one. He smiled before setting his eyes on the mercenary trying to breach the wall to his left, "Oh no you don't."

The rest of the battle flowed along easily with the bandits falling everywhere and concluded with a new member joining them, an axe fighter by the name of Dorcas who was the same Dorcas married to Natalie. Surprise, surprise... but in the end most of the bandits retreated due to their dwindling numbers.

"The enemy's fled..." Breathed Lyn with a sigh of relief, "Haru! We've won!!!"

"What? You doubted me?" Smiled Haru, Grinning.

0o0

Later that day, since Wil could cook the best food, he had managed to catch a number of fish in a nearby stream and was cooking them over a small fire. Haru and Lyn were talking to Dorcas about joining the legion, whilst Florina was staring at the silver lance that she still hadn't used yet. Sain and Kent as usual were arguing about guard duty.

Florina walked up to Wil as he poked the fire with his arrow, "Um, Wil?"

"Huh, Oh hi Florina how are you doing." He smiled.

"Um" Florina could feel herself flushing, "Why did you get this lance for me?"

"Well yours broke and you suffered a lot of trauma yesterday so I thought it would help take your mind of it." Replied Wil blushing the whole time, he mentally commended himself for thinking quick on his feet, "Uh, don't you like it?"

"No I love it I just thought it's a bit expensive." Florina said hurriedly.

"Oh, that's OK." Wil said, smiling his classic heart-warming smile.

Florina flushed again, Wil had bought this lance for her so she could be happy and to take her mind off things but it was actually keeping her mind on him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages but was only a second or two then they both snapped out of it and looked away, flushing.

Suddenly Haru and the rest returned.

"Troops, I would like to introduce Dorcas a new member to our army." Haru said, smiling.

"Congrats." Called Wil.

"Yes, welcome fellow knight to Lyndis's legion." Called Sain, patting him on the back.

"Heh heh, it's a pleasure to be here." Smiled Dorcas, Slapping Sain on the back and sending him crashing into the mud.

"BUGGER!"

0o0

Just a note to people is that chapter one will probably be my longest chapter but that means other chapters will be quicker to update so sorry to any long chapter lovers.

Please review.

The Legend


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, um lets see how people spotted my mistakes shall we... heh heh:

random person: Why did you even read this story?! Why did you even review?! I clearly said on the summary Wil-Florina... Don't come back here again!

FireEdge: Sorry about that, but my chapters will update faster so that's taken care of. Um... and lets say uh... he stole money from Sain. Yeah let's go with that.

Koriku: Thanks for reviewing and let's just say he uh... caught more fish or it was really big, you can choose. Plus he, um, stole from Sain for payback for flirting with Florina... heh.

XZero84x: Yeah, Dorcas is pretty cool. Plus I never said Florina used the Silver lance, she's still got it. She's not going to use it until much later. At the moment she's using a spare, you'll see if you read chapter 2 carefully. Also, that is one heck of a crossover you got going!

Now the next chapter.

0o0

Chapter 3

Lyn's legion were tiredly trekking to the Lycian border. It wasn't long before they were all worn out, so they decided to stop for a second and talk.

"We've almost reached the Lycian border." Acknowledged Kent.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Asked Lyn.

"We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." Pondered Wil, fiddling with his arrows

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?" Cheered Sain.

"If your behaviour is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere. We're not here for sightseeing!" Commanded Kent, rubbing his temple.

"Oh, come now! That's not fair!" Cried Sain, crestfallen.

"Kent, the inn will be fine." Smiled Lyn.

"As you say, milady." Kent replied.

"Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!" Cried Sain, smiling with glee.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Smiled Lyn.

"Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep." Sighed Florina happily.

"Oh, no... Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that much." Lyn sighed, annoyed as she spotted a small squad of bandits running towards them.

"Ah! Here they are! We found' em!!" Shouted the one at the front, smiling crookedly.

Wil, Sain and Kent span around at the noise, "What? Not again! They're still after us?" sighed Wil, exasperated.

"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away so easily!" Laughed the leader.

"You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!" Muttered a ferret like archer.

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations!" Said Lyn, mockingly, "We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!"

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" Crooky called and half a dozen bandits surrounded the area.

"Here we go again." Sighed Haru, standing up and clicking out his fingers, "Where shall we begin?"

Suddenly up ahead a blood curdling scream was heard which caused everyone to wince and then a flash of flames, an explosion and some shouting.

"That scream..." Wondered Lyn.

"Yeah! We all heard it!" Said Haru still wincing.

"Look! Haru, someone's over there!" Cried Lyn, pointing.

"You don't say." Muttered Haru, before calculating a plan, "Lyn go talk to them." ... Haru took a little sec to consider what he had just said... "Wow... what a plan..."

Lyn hurried over to the couple, "Um, excuse me... Hello?" she tried.

"Hm?" Said one of them turning around, a pink haired girl.

"Why are you fighting these bandits?" She asked the pair.

The second one, a purple haired man answered, "It just happened."

"That's not true! Those ruffians thought we were with you!!! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?" Demanded the she-devil.

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more." Sighed the mage-like man.

"But... if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up?" Asked Lyn, "It will end things faster, right?"

"That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies." Demanded Serra.

"But I... Fine!" Muttered Erk.

"Very good. My name's Lyn. So tell me, will you join arms with us?" Asked Lyn, smiling at Serra's behaviour.

"Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk." Serra squealed and with that she and Lyn walked off.

"Frail Lycian priestess they said, A heart of gold they said." Muttered Erk, darkly.

Serra quickly made her way to the shady Haru, "Hello. You're Haru, right. I'm Serra. Nice to meet you. By the way, see this contrary mage here with me? His name is Erk. I think he's been hurt. I am Erk's employer. 'Master' I suppose you could say. What I'm getting at is... I was thinking of healing him free of charge." Serra said in a huge consecutive babble, Haru could only sit and stare, "I know, I know. I'm generous to a fault. Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Praise my generosity! Anyway, that's the deal. Please direct me to him." With that she stood there tapping her foot, "Well?"

"He's uh, right next to you." Said Haru, digesting everything.

"Thank you." She said, striding next to him, "I'm going to use my staff. Watch in wonder!"

With that she raised her staff into the air and the tip started to shine but then a blue aura burst from it surrounding Erk and blue particles floated to him, seeping into his wound and closing it, healing him.

Haru watched, fascinated by her healing powers, but then Erk suddenly called to him, "You are Haru? I am Erk. I'm not sure how I got in this mess. If I'm going to fight, however, I will show you the true power of magic!" a few seconds of silence passed... Suddenly Wil burst out laughing, Erk grew very red in the face, "Oh, shut up." Growled Erk, silently.

"That _was_ corny." Said Haru, staring at Erk.

Erk was really blushing now and just ignored them, channelling his frustration into a fireball and flinging it at the archer. The archer burst into flames and subsequently died... as you do.

"Not bad, but don't say anything like that again." Haru said, grinning.

0o0

The rest of the battle went on smoothly with Erk finishing off the final enemy. But afterwards Serra had pleaded with Haru on staying with the group and he had agreed on one condition, no more screaming. Later at the inn all were happy.

"So Wil, how good is your accuracy with a bow." Questioned Erk, sipping his glass of juice.

"Oh it's pretty good, I can show you if you like, there are some targets out back." Wil replied.

"Alright." Erk said getting up and the two left.

Little known to the two young men, outside was Florina grooming her Pegasus carefully. She was engrossed in her work when behind her she heard a thunk of an arrow against wood. She looked over to see Wil practicing his accuracy with Erk.

Wil notched another arrow and held it level with the target centre, sighting along the arrow with one eye he drew back the bowstring and shifted his feet slightly. Florina could see the concentration on his face, and the in the next second, he let loose and the arrow landed dead centre.

"Well done, Wil. You're quite talented." Complimented Erk.

"Thanks." Wil said, smiling.

With that Florina walked around the inn to the front door. For some reason watching Wil concentrating like that had mesmerised her, but she couldn't figure out why. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shout.

"BUGGER!" Sain came crashing through the window in front of her and landed in the mud.

"What just happened?" asked Florina from behind a tree she had instantly retreated behind upon hearing the yell. Haru exited the inn's doorway and proceeded over to Sain.

"Sain was flirting with the mistress of the inn but little did he know she was married. Well, not until he was picked up and flung through a window that is." Haru replied, nudging Sain with his foot.

"Oh well, hey come on inside they got some great food" and with that they entered the inn leaving Sain in the mud.

0o0

Thank you my adoring public, remember please review.

P.S: Sorry to the authors who didn't get to review the last chapter cause this one came up to fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to do disclaimers on my last two chapters... let's just say this counts for all of them. I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

0o0

Reviews:

FireEdge: I have cursed you, mwuh ha ha ha! Don't worry I'm sure the 'Bugger' curse will wear off sooner or later. Heh heh heh.

XZero84x: Your Thai as well, cool! Oh and still with a crossover like that I'm not entirely sure you'll remember everyone's names... Good luck!

Koriku: Heh heh, Window. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Lord Cynic: Kirby's cute... don't run, snuggle the puffy guy... Snuggle him!

On we go:

0o0

Chapter 4

Lyn and company had finally reached the city of Araphen and were all sightseeing while Kent was making arrangements.

Florina found Wil next to a fountain some distance from the rest, "Uh... Wil?" Florina called to him.

"Huh? Oh, hi Florina, what is it?" Wil asked, happily.

"I saw you practicing your accuracy last night." Florina mentioned, blushing.

"Y...You did?" Wil replied, surprised.

"You were very... good." She stuttered, blushing.

"Thanks... Florina." Wil smiled, "I would of thought that you would have been scared even to stay within 5 meters of me while I'm using my bow."

"Well I felt safer than usual while watching you practice." Florina mentioned, turning Kent's hair colour. This was the first time she had ever properly gone up to a boy to talk, let alone compliment him. She must have been losing her head, and yet she felt very glad that she was doing this... despite how fast her heart was racing. Her Mother's words on love flittered briefly at the back of her mind.

Wil smiled his heart-warming smile at her, "Florina..." he placed his hand on her shoulder, she tensed up slightly but then relaxed. Florina gave him a small smile but suddenly they heard a blood-curdling scream causing them both to wince.

"Serra... come on there's something bad happening." Called Wil, running to the problem. Florina ran after him.

They reached Lyn talking to a Sacaen Nomad with a dead assassin on the floor; in the distance the castle was ablaze, "What happened?" Wil asked Kent.

"The marquess of Araphen is trapped in the fire, Rath here will help us save him. We must unlock three triggers to reach him." Kent explained.

With that they all moved to their positions to start the battle, Lyn quickly entered a nearby house and emerged with a red cloaked and cheery looking thief.

This thief ran surprisingly quickly to Haru, "Pardon! You're Haru, right? I'm Matthew." His eyes roamed around our group and landed on Serra, "Damn!" he quickly jumped behind Haru, "Get me away from her!" he begged desperately.

"You know her?" Haru questioned.

"Know her? God, she's like the devils reincarnation." Matthew hissed, "And she screams like a Banshee."

"Uh... why don't you unlock that door over there, away from her?" Haru suggested.

"Perfect!" He whispered and bolted to the door and then unbolted it. Rath stepped upon the trigger inside and a wall crumbled away to reveal... "Hey! Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest! Say, Haru! Since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?" Asked Matthew with glee.

"Steal? From the marquess of Araphen? Are you crazy?" Haru hissed so Rath wouldn't hear.

"Don't be such a bore. If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule!" Matthew dictated.

"B... But..." Haru began.

"Yeah, I know stealing's bad. I'm well aware of that. We're saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our reward. OK?" Matthew pleaded.

"Alright but only this once." Let up Haru.

Before you knew it Matthew was there unlocking the chest, "Here you are. One angelic robe." Smiled Matthew, chucking it in his sack, "Just tell me who to give it to."

Suddenly Serra ran up to Matthew, "Oh my gosh, it's Matty!" she shrieked.

"Ah! God tra... juh! Serra! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Yelled Matthew.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Serra ignoring Matthews comment.

"Uh... work and Haru's hired me to help you." Matthew said.

Suddenly a wall close by crumbled away. Serra screamed in surprise, everyone winced, then a voice was heard, "I guess that was the second trigger. That leaves one more" It was Erk.

"That was Erk, my gaurdia..." Started Serra but when she looked Matthew was gone, "How rude."

0o0

In the end Dorcas killed Bool, the soldier who had begun the fire and all was back to normal as the warriors rested in the Araphen gardens, waiting for Lyn to return from her conversation with the marquess.

"Hey Florina, I want you to have this angelic robe." Said Haru passing her the shimmering gown, "It'll help."

"Alright." Said Florina placing it on her shoulders. It turned into tiny shimmering particles and sank into her skin. Florina suddenly felt a little more energy in her then before.

Suddenly Sain, Kent and Lyn exited the front door, "That was well done, milady! The marquess is a lout! Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?" Sain exclaimed.

"I beg your forgiveness." Kent said to Lyn, solemnly.

"Why are you apologizing, Kent?" Lyn asked confused.

"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account." Kent replied.

"Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that... Hold your head up and be proud." Lyn said, smiling.

"Milady Lyndis..." Kent stuttered.

0o0

Later on the troop were trekking away from Araphen, with the new addition of Matthew to their group. and were making steady progress.

"Matthew, you know I'm sure glad you didn't steal anything else from the marquess or he probably would have chased us out." Haru sighed to Matthew.

"Well... I actually did take this armour slayer sword but that's it." Matthew said hurriedly.

"Matthew!" shouted Haru exasperated.

But just then Sain walked up pulling his horse along because he couldn't trust riding it anymore, "Do you know I still haven't got dirty yet, it's really a miracle I mean I..." Started Sain but then his foot suddenly got caught in an upturned root and down he went, "Bugger!" Splat!

Suddenly Rath rode up on his horse, trampling over Sain he went up to Lyn.

"Rath!" Lyn said surprised, "What is it? What are you..."

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself. Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours." Rath said, bowing.

"Really?" Lyn gasped.

"And this... I want you to take it." Rath said handing her a sack.

"This is... Gold!? It's too much. I can't accept it." Lyn said, offering it back.

"I have no need for it. And if it will help you..." Replied Rath.

"But..." Started Lyn.

"I cannot take back something once offered." Rath said with a slight smile and rode off to the back of the troop once again riding over Sain.

"Rath... I thank you."

With that they continued marching.

"Well I guess there was no reason for stealing this then." Said Matthew, taking out a large bag of money.

"Matthew!!!"

0o0

That's that, watch out for chapter 5 folks.

The Legend.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

Thank you for reviewing:

XZero84x: Heh heh, I actually like Matthew-Serra pairings. I think Serra's quite cute actually but never mind. Thanks for reviewing.

Flaming Soul: Matthew is rather sneaky isn't he? As for Sain, I just like his multiple mishaps and he's the perfect victim.

Koriku: The Bold problem was something to do with my screwy computer but this chapter will hopefully suffice. Thanks for reviewing.

Random person: I know that Wil and Florina aren't compatible in the game but I like this pairing and think it's really nice. Thanks for your comments.

FireEdge: Well Florina is rather weak so I thought she would need it. Plus Kirby is cute isn't he? Why doesn't Lord C get that?

Lord Cynic: I like thieves and Matthews cool. But remember you will wuv the little guy... you shall wuv him!

Continuing with the story:

0o0

Chapter 5

The warriors had finally arrived in Khathelet and were walking steadily on to Caelin when while passing through a small village, a young boy burst out of an inn and ran quickly over to them.

"Pardon me, but..." Started the aqua haired boy, quite breathless.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Lyn asked, kindly.

"You and your friends... Are you mercenaries?" He asked, hurriedly.

"And if we are?" Inquired Lyn.

"I need your help!" He pleaded, desperately.

"Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child." Said Kent, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I know. Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?" Said Lyn, kindly.

"There's no time! Ninian's been... It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!" He urged.

"Your sister?" Repeated Sain, "Did you say your sister's been accosted?"

"Sain..." Groaned Kent.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian." Sighed the boy, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" Sain said, eyes glinting.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time!" Kent retorted, "If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

"Kent, I... I want to help this child." Lyn stuttered.

"Milady?" Asked Kent, surprised.

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!" Lyn said.

"I see..." Kent said.

"I'm sorry, Kent." Lyn said, sadly.

"I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies." Kent said, bowing, "You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

"Thank you" Smiled Lyn.

"Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one!" Laughed Sain, "Ah, well. You're in luck, laddie! Let's go to your sister!"

Suddenly a black, hooded figure ran up, "Ah! Oh, no" Sighed the boy.

"Heh heh heh... Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you, Quiet now." He said, reaching to grab him.

The boy dodged away, "No! Let Ninian go!"

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em." He shouted, charging.

Lyn was there in a flash, blocking the assassin's blow, "Huh?" muttered the assassin, "Who do you think you are?"

"Lyn!" breathed the boy.

"Let the boy's sister go." Shot Lyn.

"Ah... So you want to help the kid, huh? What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you." The assassin, muttered.

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!" Lyn said, smiling.

"Stupid girl... You'll regret those words." Muttered the assassin, jumping back, "Take 'em down, boys!" Suddenly many assassins and also what looked like shamans rushed out from hiding surrounding them.

The troop quickly gained fighting positions and rushed to their positions.

"Haru, you can only select eight units for this battle, two people will have to wait behind." Lyn acknowledged him.

"Alright, Serra and Rath stay out of this battle, we'll clean up." Called Haru.

Serra and Rath nodded jumping out of the fray and then the remaining warriors defensively held up their weapons.

"I see we're facing a shaman, Haru. I've heard that practitioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes." Lyn said, worriedly, "We'll have to be careful..." suddenly a robed figure ran up it looked like a woman and had long blond hair and carrying a rune book.

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you." She said in a soft voice.

"Your robes... They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?" Asked Lyn.

"Yes... Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific." She said, brushing away a loose strand of hair.

'Strange... I thought only boys were monks?' thought Lyn, 'Oh well.'

"My name's Lucius." She said, holding out a hand.

Lyn shook it, "Do you have business with us?" Asked Lyn, hesitantly.

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was... unpleasant." She said.

"I wasn't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way." Spoke up the boy.

"That's awful." Said Lyn, shaking her head.

"May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little." Lucius asked.

"Of course." Said Lyn, smiling.

"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you." Said Lucius smiling.

Lucius drew her rune book out at the ready, "Alright let's see what you can do, please attack the shaman closest to you." Called Haru.

"As you wish." Said Lucius walking forward and reciting an ancient manuscript, her hand began to glow and a shard of light ripped forward letting off a flash of magic on contact and engulfing the shaman in white light.

"I can help, too!" Came Nils's voice, beside Lyn.

"Nils! Can you fight?" Asked Lyn, worriedly.

"No... But I'm a bard, and bards are useful to have around!" Nils smiled.

"A bard? Do you mean you're a minstrel? This is no place for a ballad or a saltarello." Said Lyn.

"Actually a ballad doesn't sound half bad!" called Matthew.

"C'mon trust me! Watch!" said Nils rushing up to Lucius, who was resting after her scuffle with the shaman. He pulled out his flute and played a joyful little song that was familiar to all of them in a way and suddenly Lucius jumped up flowing with energy.

"What do you think?" Asked Nils, smugly.

"That was lovely... Invigorating, even. You ought to play for me sometime. I could use the boost!" Said Lyn, smiling.

"Everyone could! My music can refresh you all!" Nils laughed.

Suddenly Sain rode up to Lucius, "What a vision of beauty I see." Sain said, smiling, "Please may you do me the honour of telling me your name?"

"L... Lucius." She stuttered, "I'm an Elimine monk."

"Ah, Lucius such a beautiful name, your eyes shine deep with serenity and you slim figure is gracious to the eye. I would love to get to know you better my dear... but, monks are usually boys are they not?" Said Sain.

"They always are." Said Lucius.

A few moments of silence passed, "... seriously?" Sain whispered.

"It's alright, I'm usually mistaken." Said Lucius, giving a pained smile.

"S... so you... you're a, boy?" Asked Sain.

"Um... yes... that's right."

"Bugger..." said Sain looking horrified with himself and rode off. His horse seemed to take pity on the man and for once did not kick him off in violent protest... this did little to mend Sain's pride.

0o0

Later that day they had recovered Ninian from the clutches of the black fang with the help of Eliwood of Pherae. But apparently a ring, given to the children was taken away to a black fang fortress and Haru had decided to recover it. But at the present time they were resting in the inn.

"That wasn't very nice of the inn keeper." Said Matthew to Nils.

"I know. He was harsh." Replied Nils.

"Tell you what, let's go prank him!" Whispered Matthew.

"Really?!" Asked Nils.

"Yep... and why not Serra too while we're about it." Said Matthew, smiling evilly, "Now get me a bucket..."

Meanwhile Lyn, Serra and Sain were dancing to the sound of a passing group of performers instruments, the rest of the legion were much to embarrassed.

"Come on friends, dance with us!" Called Sain, heartily.

"Yes! Come on Erky!" Called Serra.

Suddenly the music slowed down to that of a slow dance, now the dancers were really nervous.

"Ohh! A slow dance! Come on Erky!" Squealed Serra.

"No, Serra I really don't feel like it." Sighed Erk.

"What about you, Matty?" Asked Serra to Matthew, who had just entered.

"Wha?" he managed, before he was yanked over into the dance.

Lyn made her way over to Kent, "Uh Kent, do you want to dance? Just as a friend and an escort of course!" She asked, blushing.

"W... why not?" He stuttered, before he too was yanked into dancing.

Wil looked over at Florina who was sitting all alone, when suddenly he saw Sain walking towards her. He had to make it before him!

Wil rushed forward and screeched to a stop in front of Florina, knocking Sain out of the way and there just so happened to be an open window there, sending him toppling over the sill and into the mud below "Bugger!"

"Uh, Florina do you want to, you know... dance?" Wil asked, flushing.

"Um... well I... uh... I guess." She whispered, looking down and also turning a brilliant shade of red.

Wil stretched out his hand and she took it before they made their way onto the dance floor. They started to dance, intently staring at something behind each-others heads so as not to make eye contact, growing redder each second. Thoughts surged through their heads, thoughts of panic and contentment, nerves and excitement... They danced like this for what seemed like hours but was actually a mere minute or two.

Suddenly without warning Florina tripped over and fell down pulling Wil down with her, they landed on the floor with their faces inches apart. It took them a few seconds to grasp reality and get up, apologizing madly to each other.

Haru sat smiling at the two, "Heh, those two. Seems like things are getting interesting?" he smiled before walking to his room.

0o0

Later that night, Wil sat on his bed thinking about Florina, "My feelings have never been stronger for someone." He whispered to himself, he could feel thoughts of wanting to stay close by her and he would often feel sharp pangs in his chest whenever he saw her blush or smile, and he was often pained when they would fight separately in skirmishes... He had never felt such a fierce desire to protect someone... "Apart from... Ah she's gone now anyway!" he said shaking away the memory.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream was heard, "Matthew!" came Serra's scream and in the distance you could hear the voices of Nils and Matthew laughing their heads off.

0o0

Sorry this chapter took a long time to come up, I was busy.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

Reviewing time:

FireEdge: Truth be told I thought Lucius was a girl for ages... I didn't find out until chapter 14.

Flaming Soul: Wow... You just summed up the whole of chapter 5 in a few measly sentences!

Maito Guy: Hey I'm no copier, FireEdge reviews this story and we're friends. Thanks for reviewing... I guess.

XZero84x: Sorry about excluding Dorcas but not to worry, he'll be getting a larger mention in the following chapters along with Rath and Erk.

Zero Link: Just been to Spain myself, they have the coolest swords ever! Plus I definitely advise you to get Fire Emblem. Thanks for reviewing.

Lord Cynic: I'm so cruel to Sain. Heh heh, and you can choose what Serra got drenched in. But what are you on about with the mamma mia thing. One more thing... what did you do to Kirby!

Next:

0o0

Chapter 6

It was early morning and Lyn's legion had arrived at the Black Fang fortress, all stocked up and ready to begin battle.

"It should be held in there." Said Ninian, "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble..."

"No problem, it's our pleasure to help out the innocent." Said Wil, smiling at her.

Just then Haru came running back, "Alright this run of the day should be simple enough, I want Serra to stay back and heal any damaged units that come to her. Kent, Rath and Matthew, I want you to go left and unearth those treasure chests. Sain, Lyn, Dorcas and Wil, proceed forward and charge through their lines. Lucius, Erk, Nils and Florina, go right." Haru commanded.

The troop stood their digesting the info for a while, "... OK... I think" Dorcas said, pulling out his axe, "let's go... I believe."

So the army split up towards their designated positions disposing of unwanted enemies and strategically making their way forward. It was all to easy and the enemy was soon defeated but when all was going well a surprise attack was issued by the enemy and Erk, Lucius, Nils and Florina had to pull back while Wil's squad took care of them.

"I never expected that." Said Lucius, adding a few herbs to a wound.

"I'm glad I'm quick or I could have been killed." Breathed Nils.

"Hold still Erky", whined Serra, "I need to treat these wounds... It looks like you've been through hell!"

"Well travelling with you, I'm not surprised." Muttered Erk, "Ow! Be gentle!"

Florina said nothing, but was just thinking about that moment that had happened between her and Wil last night. How gentle he had held her when they were dancing, how cute he was when blushing and how sweet he was when he was apologizing. It was all Florina could do to keep her mind off him, 'Is this love?' she thought to herself. It was making her giddy thinking about it.

"Hey Florina?" Asked Serra, "You know... I think you like Wil!"

"What?" Stuttered Florina, turning red, "Don't be silly."

"Come on admit it!" Squealed Serra.

"Lay off the poor girl." Lucius said, "And for all we know, I think you like Matthew."

"That's stupid! I don't like him... Although his fringe makes him look cute and his cloak makes him look mysterious." Serra added with a giggle.

Suddenly Dorcas, Rath and Matthew walked up to the battered band, "Come on! The ambush has been cleared." Said Dorcas.

"We may proceed to the final enemy." Added Rath.

"Plus, Wil wanted to know if Florina was OK." Chuckled Matthew.

Florina blushed at hearing this, "He did?" she asked, glowing.

"Yep! Really cares for you, that one!" Matthew laughed, "Come on!"

So the two bands rushed to the final enemy who was down on his knees after being severely attacked, "Tell us why you were chasing these two and we won't kill you." Demanded Lyn.

Florina knew Lyn would never kill anyone unfairly so she just watched the proceedings in the background.

The man started to laugh manically, "Failure is death!" he started to froth at the mouth before he keeled over dead.

"Poison." Said Rath flatly and walked away.

"Stupid fool." Growled Dorcas, his grip tightening on his axe.

With that Lyn picked up the ring known as Nini's grace and they left the fang fortress. Everyone was silent for Suicide was a horrible thing that endlessly repeats itself inside your memory. Ninian started to cry slightly as they walked to the closest inn. The mood was sad and nobody could think of anything to say, even Sain absentmindedly walked around every upturned root or large rock that would have usually tripped him.

It was not long before they were at the inn and eating quietly... the mood still retained a powerful silence and Wil began to become agitated. It would be no good for troop moral if the mood persisted and so he stood up and addressed the Legion.

"Come on guys, we shouldn't dwell on what bad things we've seen today. We're mercenaries. These sorts of events will occur often and we need to be able to deal with them when they come."

Florina turned to look at Wil as he spoke on, his eyes firm in self belief, and her heart felt like it skipped a beat. She didn't turn away though and gazed at him with a small smile as he kept going."

Haru stood up too, "He's right, we need to be able to deal with the present or else we don't have much hope when we deal with the future and what lies in store."

Sain too, "Indeed, for the sake of women everywhere I will not be deterred today! Sain shall ride forth without dwelling on such trivial matters in the grand scheme of things! For that is my true path!" Sain triumphantly punched his fist into the air, whereupon a waitress happened to be walking past carrying a tray of food. The blow of Sain's action caught the tray and sent it flying into the air whereupon the contents were sent crashing over Haru, Sain and Wil.

The three men stood there for a second, looking at one another. "Bugger..." Sain said before all three burst out laughing, the table too joined in with the humour in the situation and the mood was lifted instantly.

0o0

Sorry for the rushed ending and I also apologize that Sain didn't have any mishaps but I'll make sure he'll have more then one next chapter.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

Answering your reviews:

FireEdge: Yeah, definitely a brother fic. Hear that Maito Guy, our fics are siblings! Yep, now everyone's catching on to Wil and Florina's bond!

Flaming Soul: Serra and Matthew make a great couple in my opinion. Yeah, it's so obvious she likes him. Keep reviewing!

XZero84x: All Rath said was, 'We may proceed to the final enemy.' And, 'Poison.' It wasn't that much! Plus I do update fast don't I, but that doesn't explain why this is so late. (See before chapter title for the reason.)

Koriku: Don't worry! A lot of hurt for Sain in this one! As I said before, I do update fast don't I.

Lord Cynic: Well at least Kirby is having fun. Keep reviewing!

Sorry this took a while to update but I've lost the will to write after school began. Anyway with apologies said let us continue onward:

0o0

Chapter 7

The army were back on their feet and once again the trekking had started.

However, whilst walking, Florina spotted Lyn with a sad look on her face and decided to comfort her, "Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Florina... You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward." Lyn said, heartily.

"That's the spirit!" Florina said, happily.

Wil smiled at Florina, she was trying hard to make Lyn happy again through her kind words and it was working wonderfully. Florina was so kind and polite yet very sweet and shy. Thinking about her usually caused his stomach to flop over, 'Could I actually love her?' thought Wil.

But just then his thoughts were interrupted by Nils, "Lyn... Danger approaches..."

"What did you say?" Asked Lyn, looking around worriedly.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" Asked Sain, riding up behind Lyn.

"I feel it, too. I'm sure of it. Ah! Milady, don't move!" Shouted Ninian.

Just then a gigantic arrow bolt shot by Lyn, catching Sain's shoulder cloth causing him to fly with the bolt, "Bugger!" he managed, before he smacked into the ground and the gigantic bolt pinning him down.

"What in—Where did this bolt come from?" Asked Lyn, surprised.

"They have a ballista!" Sighed Kent.

Sain, from his position on the floor managed to look up, "Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean fault." He then slumped back into the mud.

"What is a ballista?" Asked Lyn, confused.

"It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks. Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating." Kent answered.

"Florina! You must stay aground!" said Sain, "And would someone bloody well help me up?"

Wil noticed Florina's look of fear as she observed the giant arrow pinning the struggling Sain down. He walked over to her and placed his hand gingerly upon her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. They looked at each other and smiled.

Lyn suddenly called over to Wil, "Wil, can you use a ballista?"

"I've never tried, but..." said Wil, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out."

"All we can ask is that you try... Let's see what we can do!" Said Lyn, enthusiastically.

Just then Matthew skidded up, "Ah, Lady Lyndis! Haru! I have some minor... business... to attend to. I'm unable to join you. If you need any of my possessions, please take them now."

"All the items you have stolen from me since we left Araphen." Said Haru, lightly, "And I know you have them so don't play dumb!"

Sighing, Matthew handed over a compass, 50 pieces of gold, a map and a rug.

"You stole my rug!?" Cried Haru in disbelief.

"I can't believe you didn't notice." Said Matthew, before taking off.

"Please someone! Help me up!" Called the exasperated Sain.

Dorcas walked over to him, "Here you are." he said, before wrenching it out of Sain's shoulder cloth.

"Thank you." Said Sain, brushing off.

"Don't mention it." Said Dorcas, chucking the giant arrow behind him, a gurgling sound was heard and an assassin that was hiding in the bushes keeled over, dead, "Whoops..."

0o0

The battle had begun and Florina was walking around, trying to find something to entertain her in the mean time due to her being left behind due to her evident weakness against the ballistas. She suddenly saw a swirl of a red cloak disappear into a bar, "Matthew?"

She entered the bar and was nearly bowled over by the smell of alcohol but holding her breath walked over to the front bar where Matthew was chatting with the bartender.

"M... Matthew?" She asked, nervously.

"Oh, hey Florina. I was chatting with my old pal here." Said Matthew, cheerily, "What can I do for our valuable Pegasus knight."

Florina had only wanted to see what Matthew was doing and hadn't thought of a backup plan yet. She said the closest thing to mind, "Do you like Serra?" She mentally started to kick herself.

Matthew fell of his chair, "What!? Lucifer's pet!? You didn't drink anything in this bar did you?"

"No I... well." Began Florina, but was cut short when Matthew sighed.

"Well I guess she is pretty cute." Matthew chuckled a bit, "I suppose I did have a small crush in Ostia and during our travels I have grown somewhat attached to her. But it's purely from a companion point of view."

Florina was amazed; she really hadn't expected it, "Um... well."

"Let's just say she's cute." Matthew said, staring at his glass, "So anyway, anything else you need?"

0o0

Meanwhile on the field of battle Wil had reached the enemy ballista, "Woah... This is huge, I'm gonna pull a muscle working this thing." Said Wil, silently before slotting in a huge arrow and pulling it back, latching it into place and cranking tighter the handle, "Huh... all that for just one shot." Suddenly the string became unlatched and shot away at max speed, "Damn!"

"Ah, battle continues on." Sighed Sain when suddenly a huge arrow came from out of nowhere and caught his shoulder cloth once again.

"Bugger!"

0o0

Later that day everyone was resting and Wil's arms were slowly loosing the constant vibrations in his arms. And as they headed back to the inn he glimpsed Sain nailed by his shoulder cloth to a tree a few feet away from the battle field.

"Sain? Are you okay?"

Sain raised his head up where he had evidently been taking a nap, "Fantastically strong these ballistas... I've been here for nearly half a day... got to do a lot of thinking in that time... and y'know... I have a feeling my horse doesn't like me that much..."

Wil glanced down to see Sain's horse lazily chewing on one of Sain's shoes.

"... Nah... He's just hungry... come on, let's get you down from there."

0o0

Later in the inn, Sain had gotten straight to flirting with many of the barmaids and the rest of the group made their own ways to bed bidding the aching Wil goodnight as he rested in an armchair near the inns fire.

Wil soon dropped off without realising it and as Florina entered the inn with Matthew and walked past, she smiled at his innocent breathing, "Goodnight..." She whispered before leaving.

0o0

Once again I say that I've lost the will to write after school began. So I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.

Please oh please just review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content. Are you happy you evil copyright enforcers!

(Copyright enforcers put away guns), "Very."

Let's see... Here we are:

XZero84x: Never fear for the rest of the crew shall definitely be added in after they join the troop later on. Keep reviewing... please! They're the only things that keep my mind off school!

Flaming Soul: Stop it! You're doing your summary of chapters again. Stop it I say! Keep reviewing, because they make me, oh so very happy.

FireEdge: Hey Edge! How are you? Too bad about the homeroom teacher... Mine isn't that great either... Grammar mistakes what grammar mistakes!? (Grammar enforcers pull out guns) Bugger!

Lord Cynic: Mwuh hah hah hah! Bwah hah hah hah! Mwah hah hah hah! Ah... It's not that funny...

Kirtar, General of the Avens: Cool, Thanks loads! Hope to be hearing more from you!

Koriku: Um... Noooo... Ballista's are definitely giant crossbow like contraptions. Dictionaries wrong, how old is it? Plus, Do not dis Lucifer! Don't worry... I'll try updating faster.

Goldensunobesser: Well... I like Serra-Matthew pairings and also, Leila isn't everything to look at. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I may think about some Tactician pairing, but not now. Plus, how far are you on Megaman Battle Network 3 Blue? I've completed it already and have all the viruses! Ciao.

Legolasgirl5: Kewl! FireEdge's story and mine are the only FE stories in your favourites list. I feel so special! Here that FireEdge we're special! Oh and yes I will be putting more bonding later, just not right now or the story would be over to soon. Keep reviewing.

Moving on with stories and lives:

0o0

Chapter 8

It was a foggy day and the clouds were thickening, as Lyn talked to Eliwood the rest of their small army were lounging around outside.

"How boring is this?" Sighed Wil, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Why does Lyn always take so long when talking with people?" Complained Serra.

"Why do you always complain?" Muttered Erk.

"Why don't we play truth or dare to pass the time." Suggested Matthew, an evil grin playing upon his features.

"Ah yes, truth or dare quite a exquisite game if I do say so myself. I used to be a champion at this..." Sain began, striking a noble pose.

"Oh shut up." Erk burst out, "...sorry."

"We can use my arrow as the pointer." Smiled Wil, balancing an arrow on a nearby pebble.

So with that the group huddled round the arrow, with Kent and Rath being dragged the whole way. Serra started and with a flick of her wrist span the arrow, it slowly slowed down and landed on Lucius.

"Truth or dare!" Squealed Serra.

After wincing, Lucius spoke up, "Truth?"

"Are you really sure you're a boy, or are you just saying that so nobody will make a move on you?" Asked Serra.

Lucius looked as though he had been slapped very hard, "Of course I'm sure!" He shouted angrily and looked away from Serra angrily. He then reached down and span the arrow. It landed on Matthew.

"Truth." Matthew said, casually.

"Is there a woman who you feel deeply for at the present time?" Lucius asked, smiling.

Matthews smile disappeared but was back in a flash, "Um, this girl called Leila. She's back in Ostia." He sighed in relief.

"What! That ugly, fashion deprived woman!" Shouted Serra, angrily.

Matthew's face darkened, "Don't insult Leila. She's my good friend."

"But you just said you fancied her. Why are you now saying she's your good friend?" Asked Serra, grinning.

Matthew just ignored her and span the arrow with its tip landing on Wil, "Truth or dare?"

"...Dare?" Said Wil.

"Kiss Florina." Matthew said, grinning evilly, "And not on the cheek."

At this Florina and Wil both turned a shade of bright scarlet, "Come on, there must be something else we can do?" begged Wil, desperately.

"Fine you can kiss her on the cheek." Matthew said, grinning.

Wil gave Florina an apologetic look before leaning in and brushing his lips against the side of her cheek. He quickly backed away blushing furiously. He looked away from Florina's crimson face and turned to Matthew, "You're so dead!"

All of a sudden Lyn walked out smiling, "All right, everyone! Let's get going!!"

"I don't like the look of this fog." Stated Dorcas, annoyed.

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle." Said Kent, "It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see."

"We can't let it delay us, though. Let's press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?" asked Lyn.

"Let me think... Our best path is to the south... However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. Looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass." Kent sighed, tightening his shoulder guards.

"Well, Haru." Lyn said, it sounds like we should try to move as a group. If we can't see what's around us, we're better off working together."

"Um, yeah, I was about to say that too." Said Haru, "I want Rath, Dorcas Wil and Sain to go north around these rocks and the rest of you can go south and head for the final enemy."

Out of the blue Sain's horse bucked out in an unnatural manner knocking Sain flying, "Bugger!"

(Heh heh, I just had to do that!)

0o0

Later on nearly all off the group were chatting happily about their personal things and relaxing, in the background many screams were heard.

"You know, since that bald, Wallace guy has joined us, this battle has been way to easy." Said Wil, waxing his bowstring.

"I know, he's very strong." Said Florina.

"Well I bet I'm stronger!" said Dorcas, flexing his muscles, "We'll just see about that when he gets back here."

"Oh and Florina?" Wil whispered to the Pegasus knight, "Sorry about earlier, but it was a dare and all. So I really apologize."

"That's alright," said Florina, flushing as she remembered the incident.

Wil gave her his classic smile before walking over to Rath to see if he would finally talk to him. Florina watched the departing archer, contemplating all these feelings he was feeling for him. She had actually enjoyed that kiss, but it wasn't like she was going to tell anyone. Her mind travelled back to the lance that Wil had given her; it was still in her tent pack, still brand new. She blushed at the thought of Wil's kindness but her thoughts were interrupted.

"We won." Called Haru to the troop, "But mostly thanks to Wallace so it seems you lot need some extra training. Now Wallace has recommended his Manual of Knightly Prowess to me and I think..." But before he could finish both Sain and Kent were a good few metres away and riding as fast as they could.

"... They must have learnt of this manuals greatness." Said Wil, and after a few seconds of silence, "Dang, they're moving fast!"

0o0

At the inn that day Dorcas and Wallace were locked in an arm wrestling contest. Both were stuck in the middle with no signs of a sure winner.

Meanwhile Lyn, Nils, Ninian, Lucius, Kent, Sain, Erk and Rath had gone to bed leaving Wil, Matthew, Serra and Florina at the bar.

Serra and Matthew were arguing about Leila and who fancied whom. While Florina and Wil inspected their weapons. Wil walked over to Florina.

"Hey, Florina?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Um? Oh, Wil. What is it?" Replied Florina, turning around.

"Florina, since tomorrow is our final battle I want you to be careful, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt or even killed. So please just stay by me in the battle tomorrow." Said Wil, a look of concern on her face.

"Uh... Alright, th...thanks." Said Florina, blushing.

Wil smiled and leaned over to her and his lips connected with her forehead, "Goodnight Florina..." with that he left.

Florina held her cheeks with both hands, staring after him, "Wil..." she managed to squeak, before she stood up and hurriedly left the room as well, leaving Matthew and Serra to settle their disagreement and Dorcas and Wallace still in heated conflict.

0o0

Next chapter will be better I swear!

Oh and sorry for this chapters lateness. I was stuck in schoolwork.

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content. Sigh It just ain't fair!

Answers to your kind review:

Flaming Soul: Yep! Sain has fallen of his horse in every chapter except chapter 6! But that was made up for in chapter 7 when he fell of twice. Thanks for your comment.

Koriku: Ha! I was correct! Dictionary's probably ancient. Plus, truth or dares fun... and dangerous, kind of like bungee jumping! Anyway, thanks for your kind review... pokes review Till next time!

Lord Cynic: You don't have Tales of Symphonia! You poor, poor child... (Hands Lord C a handkerchief) C'mon! Big blow! Anyway thanks for your review and here's a fly swatter for crushing those bug-eyed Powerpoof girls. (If you use it on Kirby I'll have your hide!)

Goldensunobesser: You gave it away at that point? Geh, that was the simple part. Do you have Megaman battle network 2? In that one, if you get really far, Lan admits his feelings to Mayl. I might take you up on the E-mail offer, but for now... sayonara!

FireEdge: Kawaii? That's a word, right? (Spoilers!) I'm trying to get to chapter 13 of the game (I think that's the one) where an unexpected twist will occur! School, really, really, really sucks! My technology teacher's got it in for me! ...We're so special.

ErkTheSlayer: Yes! A new reviewer! But... did anyone say chapter 8 was bad? I don't think anyone did? Keep reviewing!

Wyrmseeker: It just comes out easier when writing such stories. You're not stupid... Or are you? (Joke) Where'd you get the title clipped wings? You're writing a pretty good story yourself and I didn't mean any offence in my review, so apologies if you didn't appreciate it.

XZero84x: Where are you?

Soooo as I was saying:

0o0

Chapter 9

It was 8:00 in the morning and the troop were preparing for the final battle.

"Final battle and we have this sort of weather!" Muttered Matthew, shifting around his many daggers, "Where the heck is my steel sword?"

"Right here Matty!" Giggled Serra, handing the sword to him, she gave him a quick wink and walked off, swaying her hips.

"...What the heck was all that about?" Asked Matthew, watching the departing Serra and scratching his head, "Only yesterday we were arguing about Leila."

Serra quickly shuffled behind a rock to where Lucius was standing. Whirling around, Serra eyed the cheery thief, "If he doesn't fancy me then I'll make him fancy me!" She muttered, "Leila doesn't deserve him!"

Lucius looked at the fuming Serra, "What if he just refuses to fancy you and truly loves this Leila girl?"

Serra slowly turned to look at Lucius; an evil glare that would only be worthy of the devils notice was playing upon her features.

Lucius slowly backed away and when far enough, turned and fled, leaving the scheming Serra to stare at Matthew.

Haru was meanwhile staring at Lord Wallace's and Dorcas's arm wrestling match, "... Sooooo... you two have been here for how many hours now?"

"Eight." Came the reply from within Dorcas's mouth, "We were awake all night and when we left we had to take the table with us so that neither of us would forfeit."

Haru nodded slowly, "You do know the final battle is coming up... right?" He asked hesitantly. Nobody answered, with a sigh Haru went to talk to Lyn.

Wil was sitting waxing his bow listening to the chirping of birds as he readied for the final battle and giving the occasional glance at Florina, 'I hope with all my heart that we make it through this so I can finally admit my feelings.' Thought Wil, staring at Florina's fragile form.

Florina gave a quick look in Wil's direction and noticed him staring at her, she flushed lightly and turned away from him, 'I wish that we make it through this... I don't want to lose him.' Thought Florina, worriedly.

Suddenly, Lyn hollered to the group, "My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!" She quickly dashed ahead into the first line of enemies taking them down with a mighty blow from her sword.

When Lyn had hollered both Dorcas and Wallace had lost their concentration and had both let go, they now stared at each other, "Damn!" they both yelled in unison and Wallace slammed his fist on the edge of the table sending it flying, right into an unexpected Sain.

"Bugger!" SMACK!

"Well now... Why don't we win this battle! For Lyn's sake!" Cried Haru and the troop, gathering their weapons, rushed into the battle.

0o0

As the troop rushed ahead Wil spotted Florina fending off some enemy mercenaries with her lance, she looked in need of help. Wil notched an arrow and sent it flying into a nearby bandit, "Florina, get down!" he shouted letting loose another arrow. Florina ducked and the leaping bandit was slain.

"Thanks." Managed Florina, blushing like crazy, 'He's saved my life so many times... Am I that incompetent? I should pay him back... ' She thought.

"Take care!" Wil shouted rushing to Erks aid.

"Bye..." Florina whispered, watching Wil.

0o0

Before they new it Lundgren was cornered and the troop was closing in.

"Now you're going down Lundgren, just give up!" Haru shouted at Lundgren.

"Never!" Shouted Lundgren; all of a sudden he rushed forward at the nearest enemy, Wil.

Wil didn't have time to react as Lundgren's spear shot forward Wil closed his eyes and braced himself, 'Am I going to die? Now?' he thought when all of a sudden.

"WIL!"

Wil opened his eyes just in time to see Florina rush in front of him and the spear tear through the left side of her hip and saw her fragile figure slump to the ground, "FLORINA!!!"

Wil's eyes showed red as he pulled an arrow and once again power surged through his body, his arm stretched so far back that the string was shuddering and looked about to snap. He released the arrow and it ripped through Lundgrens armour, penetrating his heart.

As he fell to the floor Wil's eyes darted back to Florina's bleeding form, "Florina!" he whispered bending down to her, "Don't die..." Wil felt hot tears streaming down his face; "Please..." he brushed her orchid locks out of the way and held her close to him.

Suddenly Florina's eyes flickered slightly and she managed to gasp out, "I am incompetent aren't I..."

Wil's body flooded with relief and hot tears once again made their way down his face as he hugged Florina's body.

"Serra!" Cried Haru to the cleric, "Help her."

0o0

It was two in the morning and Wil sat by Florina's bed holding her cold hand.

The day's event had been so quick. Lyn was reunited with her Grandfather and Kent had been knighted the head of the Caelin knights. Sain had been made second in command and now many troops surrounded him in protection from tripping or any flying objects.

Wallace had left to increase his strength in his reaching travels.

Lucius had left when a hard eyed mercenary by the name of Lord Raven had come to fetch him.

Serra and Matthew had both disappeared without trace but word came that they were last seen heading towards Ostia.

Dorcas had returned to his wife.

Rath had left to search for fellow Sacean warriors to join his own band of mercenaries.

Erk had completed his task of accompanying Serra and had returned to his mentor.

Nils and Ninian had also disappeared for unknown reasons.

The trusted tactician Haru had left to stay for a year with a friend and fellow tactician by the name of Elfaiya.

But last of all were Wil and Florina. Wil had been made head of the archery division and was now a true knight of Caelin and when Florina did wake up she would be knighted a true Pegasus knight. But for now Wil was watching her sleeping form on the bed.

Florina's eyes flickered slightly and she gave a soft murmur, "Wil..."

"I'm here." Whispered Wil giving her hand a light squeeze, "Always will be."

Florina gave a weak smile before falling to sleep and Wil, being tired, dropped off as well, their hands still clasped together.

0o0

Done! Hope you like it!

Don't worry this isn't the end; there will be more chapters to come!

Please read and review!

Ragnarok-Legend.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content. But one day I will!!!

Thanks to your kind reviews! Let's go through them shall we:

FireEdge: Sorry that I didn't ask for permission when using Elfaiya but that Idea just came to me all of a sudden and I had to write it down. . Oh and I don't want to kill Florina or anything but it just added more romance this way. Hurry with your update!

XZero84x: Hey! You're back. A friend from Canada eh? Are you lying or is Hector just pointing his finger too much? Oh well, I don't mind either way, as long as you review!

Lord Cynic: Furbies? Man, those things annoy me! My female baby cousin had one and played with it 24-7! I was going crazy! Oh and don't whip Kirby at SSBM to hard okay? It's not his fault his arms are too stubby to reach the controls.

ErkTheSlayer: Around 20 other chapters, but I'm not entirely sure I'll have the will to write them all... Tell you what! You keep review and I'll keep writing! Fair deal?

Gather round children as you learn the legend of Wil and Florina! I'll start where I left off! It was a sunny day...

0o0

Chapter 10

It was a sunny day in the castle grounds of Caelin. It had been a full year since the battle with Lundgren and everything was back to normal.

The daily routine had started up and Wil was teaching his fellow archers the way of the bow and how the string needed a weekly applying of wax to strengthen it. Sain and Kent were showing some new recruits around Caelin. Lyn was out walking with her grandfather. Florina however was having a day off from her duties and was wondering around Caelin's town.

Wil still hadn't admitted his feelings to Florina and yet it had been a full year, he had to do it sooner or later! Florina still had the lance that Wil had given her, which meant a lot to Wil. These days they had just been smitten with each other and were normally good friends. But today seemed the perfect day to admit his feelings.

"Alright squad, take five, I'm going into town I'll be back in a while!" Called Wil, slinging his bow across his back, 'I'll go town and buy her a ring or something that she would like.' He thought to himself as he left.

At the market place there was hustling and bustling everywhere and Wil was finding his way to the weapons and accessory shop.

"Sir Wil?" Came a small voice of a child.

Wil looked down and spotted a young girl tugging on his trouser leg, "What can I do for you?" Asked Wil, bending down to her level.

"When I grow up can you teach me how to be a great archer like yourself?" Asked this little girl, sweetly.

Wil gave her his classic smile, "Sure! Of course I will!" he said patting her head, "Can you perhaps point me in the direction of a weapon and accessory shop?"

The small girl pointed to a nearby shop before he gave his leg a hug, "Bye!" she called sweetly before running off.

'She's so sweet... like Florina but more like... dang it Wil she's gone now' He thought, shaking his head before entering the shop.

"What do you want fine warrior?" Asked the lady behind the counter.

"Um... can you suggest a good gift for a Pegasus knight? But a more... personal gift if you know what I mean." Asked Wil, blushing at his question.

"I see." Said the lady before reaching below the till, "Here we are!" She said pulling out a ring.

This ring was beautifully crafted with an emblem of two intertwining Pegasi with a magnificent picture of a lance down the centre. The background of the ring was a beautiful Sapphire blue and the ring itself was gold with a slightly sticking out design of vines wrapped around it.

"It... it's perfect!" Shouted Wil happily, taking out a bag of Castle Caelins gold, "How much?"

0o0

Wil was returning to the Castle with the ring in his hand. He was whistling a happy tune when he heard shouting ahead and saw that Florina, Sain, Kent and Lyn had been driven out of the castle and were tending to some minor wounds. His plan would have to wait.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing over.

"The army of Laus came and drove us out of the castle. They're holding Lyn's grandfather hostage and we have news that Eliwood and his mercenaries are on the other side of the castle grounds." Replied Kent.

"I'll go and alert them." Volunteered Wil, but Florina jumped in.

"Lady Lyndis! I'll go! I can fly above the forest. I can reach them faster then anyone else." Florina interrupted.

Lyn looked at Florina surprised, "Are you sure you're up to this? It could be dangerous."

"Thanks to my time here, I'm no longer as timid around men as I used to be. And I've met Lord Eliwood before. I'm sure I can do this on my own." Said Florina, blushing.

"This will be dangerous, you understand, Florina?" Asked Lyn, questioningly.

"Yes. But... I promised to be braver for you! I'm not the weak little Florina you used to know." Florina said. Wil smiled at her bravery.

"Fine. I trust you, Florina. You've convinced me. Just promise me you won't try anything impossible." Lyn said, smiling.

"Yes, milady. Farewell!" She said and with that, she took off.

"Did you hear our meek Florina? She sounded most forceful! Beautiful!" Cried Sain, happily. Wil glared at him quickly.

"She's become a full-fledged Pegasus knight." Kent added.

"All for you, Lady Lyndis. That's quite gallant." Wil said as well, smiling. But just as he watched her Pegasus flying off he spotted a few glints of metal from below her, "No! Archers! They're shooting at her!!!"

All of a sudden Florina's figure plummeted to the ground.

"NO!!!" Shouted Wil dashing ahead to where he estimated she had landed, "FLORINA!!!"

He came to a grinding halt when he noticed a fellow mercenary all too well, "Dorcas?!"

The Axe fighter turned to look at him, "Wil?!" He cried in surprise, "Fancy meeting you here."

Wil's mind quickly reverted to the plummeting Florina, "Do you know where Florina is?"

"She's up ahead, fortunately Lord Hector caught her before she landed." Dorcas replied.

Wil rushed ahead to where Dorcas had indicated passing many unfamiliar and familiar faces till he reached Florina.

"Florina?" Wil asked hesitantly, he gave her a light shake, "Florina?"

"Wil!!!"

Wil turned around to see a very familiar girl jump into his arms, "Rebecca?!

Rebecca landed in Wil's arms and snuggled into his chest, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

This was Wil's old neighbour and fiancé, Rebecca, the one that had snuck up in his memories when thinking of Florina; he had thought he'd never see her again after leaving Pherae but now she was here and as real as life.

Rebecca suddenly grabbed Wil's collar and pulled him into a kiss, which Wil was really not expecting.

At this point Florina awoke to see the man she had grown so attached to and had fallen in love with kissing another woman. The sorrow and grief she felt was unimaginable. Tears ran down her cheeks as she jumped up and ran away from them ignoring her wounds. Wil saw her leave.

Wil managed to pry Rebecca off, "Florina!!!" he cried, running after her. Leaving Rebecca on the ground.

"What's going on?" Asked Rebecca, confused, "I thought Wil and I were fiancés... Why did he push me off?"

0o0

It was late at night and the battle was over yet Wil still hadn't found Florina and was starting to panic.

"Florina! Where are you?!" Cried Wil, tears started to build up in his eyes as his panic increased.

Out of the blue Florina voice came from behind him, "Wil?"

"Florina!" He cried happily, spinning around and embracing her but all of a sudden Florina pushed him back and slapped him as hard as she could across his face... there followed a stunned silence, even the wind seemed to stop blowing.

Florina stared at her hand and then at Wil, tears welled up in her eyes, "How could you!" and with that she ran back to their encampment.

Wil sunk to the floor, held his head in his hands and cried.

0o0

It was late at night and Wil was at the Caelin inn and drinking a lot of beer. This was the first time he had drunk beer and it actually didn't taste very nice but was helping him block out the screaming in his head, he drank a bit more.

The bar door opened and Haru entered with a young lady around Haru's age. She had aqua-blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a long cloak similar to Haru's. She had a kindly expression and seemed to be a person that you could very easily get along with.

"Hey Wil..." Haru trailed off spying how many empty beer bottles were on the counter, "Holy hell!"

"Calm down Haru." Said the lady next to him, "Wil has obviously been going through an emotional struggle."

"Damn straight..." Wil muttered, then noticing what he'd just said, he threw away the bottle, "I'm never drinking again."

Haru and the lady came up and sat on either side of him, the lady spoke up first, "Hi, I'm Elfaiya. Haru and I trained under the same master and we're good friends."

Wil nodded in acknowledgement.

"We heard what happened from Rebecca. Do you want us to talk to Florina?" Haru asked, looking at the semiconscious Wil.

"No." Wil said flatly, "I should confront her myself... you shouldn't get involved."

"Alright." Said Elfaiya, "But if there's anything you need just tell us."

With that Haru and Elfaiya left. Wil sat for a moment then slumped down into one of the inns armchairs, 'I'll talk to Florina tomorrow... maybe she'll hear me out.' He thought and quickly stared at the ring he had bought for Florina, 'Tomorrow.' Then not soon after and without warning he fell asleep.

0o0

Chapter done!

Sorry to the poor reviewers that didn't manage to squeeze in their review's, but I wanted to update as soon as I could.

Um, Edge... I'll be using Elfaiya for a while... do you mind? Tell me next review.

Ragnarok-Legend.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I've hired all the lawyers I can get my hands on and yet I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

Now to answer your kind reviews:

Flaming Soul: Nice to see you again and yes that Rebecca part was the unexpected twist in the story. Wil might have a few problems along the way though...

Thanks for the comment on the ring, I try my best to get the description perfect and print a really cool picture in the minds eye. Later!

ErkTheSlayer: Hopefully you too will also get your story updated soon as well so I can review it! Remember, now we have a contract there's no way of weaselling out!

FireEdge: I haven't really thought about how long I'll be using her? Well it'll be a much later chapter... so until then. If you want her to have a pairing of her own tell me.

Yep, Rebecca was that unexpected twist so the love thing may turn a bit rotten. Heh heh. Plus about the ring, see Flaming Soul's review answer, bottom line.

Do you know an estimated time when you'll update again?

XZero84x: I don't know whom to believe anymore! Oh, I don't care anymore!

I never thought Florina could hit someone either and I was really surprised with myself when I wrote that. Well... seeya!

Wyrmseeker: Sorry if you like Rebecca and Wil pairings but I'm going to make her an obstacle for a few chapters. I do like her, sure, but she was the best love opponent for Wil. (Check Rebecca's speech in chapter 10, I edited it for Rebecca fans.)

Yep, FireEdge's story and mine now share a fine kinship!

Lord Cynic: (Catches Kirby in a baseball glove) don't be so harsh. You need to... Ah what the hell this could be fun! (Whacks Kirby with a baseball bat), "WA..." Homerun!

Goldensunobesser: COL? You speaking Latin? (Sorry, my knowledge on code writing is an all time low).

Remember, only admits his feelings when you get very far into the game, so don't find this as an excuse to go buy it.

Yeah, the dragon is easy.

DarkPegasiKnight: Damn... I'm really sorry you didn't like the chapter too much but as you can see I've edited what Rebecca says after Wil runs off in chapter 10.

As I said in the first chapter, 'Any notes on how to improve my story are welcome'. Sorry...

James Holester: ...Crud! Someone noticed!

Squallsgurl: Yes... poor Sain... heh heh...

Anyway thanks for the review and yes, there is another couple, like the oh so obvious Matthew-Serra... But I'm developing so bear with me.

Canas-Obsession: Nice to see you here! Make yourself at home my friend and help yourself to a cookie as I continue the story.

I really, really and for true apologise for this chapters lateness but you won't believe the hassle I've been through and school has drained nearly all my will to continue... but, I'm trying my hardest!

The moment of time in my story has now resumed. Let's watch what happens:

0o0

Chapter 11

Wil was suffering from the worst and only hangover in his life. To him it was pure agony.

"Poor Wil... This is what happens when you drink too much." Said Elfaiya, shaking her head at the writhing archer.

"I'll go get Priscilla or Serra... You wait right here." called Haru as he ran off.

Elfaiya's attention turned back to Wil, she quickly muttered an incarnation and her hands moved in a fast arc before shooting forward. A bluish light emitted from the tips of her fingers and wrapped Wil in a light blue aura; as soon as it was there it was gone and Wil felt fine.

"What did you?" Wil started but Elfaiya cut him short.

"Healing spell, it's not as concentrated or as effective as using a stave as a medium but that makes it more effective in healing internal injuries only, such as headaches, and internal bleeding." Elfaiya said knowingly and walked out.

Wil stood there for a moment before Haru came in, "She used the healing spell didn't she? I never could perfect that move!" He said huffily, kicking a nearby stone that went flying.

Smack! "Bugger!!!"

"What a freakishly scary coincidence..." Wil said after a minute of silence, "Let's go meet up with the group."

0o0

The troops were inside the castle and were gallantly fending off the opposing army. Wil had spotted Florina some way off and when there was a quiet time where the bandits ceased attacking for a while he decided to talk to her.

"Um... Florina?" He gently called to her.

Florina's back stiffened slightly as she heard his voice and she slowly whispered, "Yes Wil?"

"I'm so sorry about yesterday... I got caught up in a little business." He said, remembering yesterday's trauma.

"Who was that girl?" Questioned Florina, still facing away from him.

"An old fian... friend of mine, from my village." Wil said rubbing his neck, "It's not exactly like we're engaged or anything."

"Why did she kiss you?" Asked Florina and even though Wil couldn't see he could tell she was crying.

"Well... I... She..." He tried, but the thoughts of his old village were too painful for him to tell, "I'm not even sure myself but... It's complicated..."

"Goodbye Wil..." She whispered and led her Pegasus away, cuddling into it's mane for comfort, "Why didn't I just listen to my sisters and kept away from men..." She whispered to herself and left, still crying.

"Florina... I'm so sorry you had to be caught up in this..." He said quietly to no one in particular and walked back into the fray keeping hold of the ring tight in his palm.

0o0

It was soon night and the army were making their way slowly to a harbour where they would rest up for the night and then find a boat that would take them to Dread Isle. Yeah right... Anyway, Rebecca slowly made her way to Wil, who was daydreaming about to certain girls he knew and the problems that had happened.

"Wil?" She asked, timidly.

"Rebecca." He said, nodding with his eyes still closed.

"Who was...?" She started.

"Florina, a Pegasus knight of Ilia and a vassal to lady Lyn. We're... good friends." He said slowly turning towards her, 'I don't want to hurt you Rebecca... but that kiss caught me completely off guard and... I'm not sure I feel as strongly for you as I once did..."

He looked once more at the face he had loved and saw her innocent eyes he had grown to love and he looked even deeper and thought he saw a look of pain there too.

It pained him to see her sad, and it pained him even more knowing that he was the one that had caused it. He loved Florina... and he had made a promise to always protect her from that night she lay in hospital, as they had held hands while she slept, and he wanted to keep that promise with all his might. Yet what kind of a man was he if he couldn't even be there for the girl he had made the same promise to all those years ago... Did he still love Rebecca...?

"We'll talk more tomorrow." he said, giving her a reassuring smile and pretending he was tired, "I'll tell you more then."

"Goodnight..." Rebecca whispered and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking off.

Wil had a sleepless night.

0o0

Haru and Elfaiya watched him from a distance and once they were sure he was asleep, Haru turned with a sigh and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"See..." He said, looking at Elfaiya, "I wish I could help."

Elfaiya placed a hand on his shoulder, "There is a time when he must choose between them. But, we must let him make his own choices." With that she walked to her tent.

Haru smiled after her, "Thanks Elfaiya..." he quickly gave a glance at Wil, "Good luck buddy." And ran off to his tent too.

0o0

Thanks for reading and being so patient... I'll try to be faster I swear!

Hey Sam, next chapter we'll be introducing Canas! Yes!

See ya next time round!

Ragnarok-Legend.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: After persuading as many games producers as I have, I still don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

Note: Haru actually does relate to me a lot but not in every aspect… anyway…

Your reviews mean a lot, except when they're in Latin, so lets read them out:

Flaming Soul: Yeah I also feel sorry for Wil… and I'm the one writing this. Hopefully I'll get these chapters even better as I progress! Thanks for reviewing my other story as well!

Squallsgurl: Actually, no… I just really like Canas you see. He's so cool in his own way and I curse those who call him a geek! Thanks for reviewing. Plus, to all those reviewers out there that just read that part and you think he's a geek, then please don't hold it against me.

Wyrmseeker: Back to Cupids Arrow, having Florina advance on anyone else is very OOC. It may not work… I hope you get a Lyn-Guy story up real soon and thanks for reviewing.

FireEdge: Curse you spelling mistakes! Curse you! Oh and that other pairing you got… I think I'll be able to slot it in! Thanks for reviewing my other story too. Oh and what about 'Midnight Visit'? It seems to have become a floating piece of Myth that you once wrote. Aren't you going to continue it?

Macross-Green: I know what you mean about the previous chapter… So many ideas came flooding to me back then but nowadays my minds a blank! Thanks for reviewing my other story as well.

Xelion: Don't spoil the story line! (Raven might cause some happenings). Plus, don't worry about the not reviewing thing, I sometimes read stories and don't review so we're equal.

XZero84x: I read through it too and yeah, you're right! It is a quick read… Hopefully this will suffice you and the puny brained Hector. (Starts to cut away at rope suspending Hector over a cliff) Whose the puny man now, huh? Who's the puny man now!

Hinata2004: I'll get it along as best as I can! Oh, and I'll be involving maybe a few more pairings in line with support conversations so be on the look out for them as well.

Lord Cynic: (Starts to chuck humongaloid marshmallows into his mouth) these are pretty good! Although a little chewy… Oh, wait a minute…

Poyo: Well, you must be speaking in Latin because I don't understand a word you just said! From what I gathered however… I think you're insulting me slightly… and Wil too… I think… Although you did say you 'wuvvied' this story…

Goldensunobesser: Well I hope I've helped you enough. So read on and be amazed at the wonders of Ragnarok-Legend! Oh, and I hope Mars comes out great as does your story!

I would really like to apologise for my laziness but my brain has been temporarily shut down as I've been playing 'Tales of Symphonia' and 'Star Ocean: Till the end of time' and I have just submerged from their heavenly game-play.

On we go:

0o0

Chapter 12

Wil awoke groggily from his slumber with his back leaning against the tree to see the sun blazing out across the castle grounds as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Where is everybody?" He spoke out loud to nobody in particular.

"Up ahead." Said a quiet voice next to him.

Wil jumped and looked but only to see Florina sitting against the tree as well. The warm wind blew through her lavender hair causing the stray strands to blow across her gentle face. Her beautiful eyes gazed out towards the Caelin Lake to see the sun dancing across its liquid surface and she was smiling slightly.

It was just then that Wil realized that Florina hadn't smiled in a long time and it was all he could do from reaching out to pull back one of the loose strands of hair blowing across her face. She looked truly beautiful.

"The rest of the company went on ahead… Haru and Elfaiya told me stay hear with you until you awake so that I could transport you back. Well, I can move the furthest out of all our troop so it's not really surprising." She said quietly, not taking her eyes off the dancing reflections.

"Thanks…" Wil managed, taken breathless by her beauty. It was then he also realized that she had placed one of the sheets from her Pegasus over him to keep him warm.

Florina gave a slight whistle whereupon her Pegasus arrived and kneeled down to her level. She helped Wil up and he got unstably onto her Pegasus, "You might have to hold on…" She said blushing.

Wil remembered that usually when a passenger is on an unstable horse they have to reach forward and hold onto the person in front of them, His blush was bright red.

"I'm sure I can manage…" He said quickly and gave a reassuring smile before the horse suddenly lurched up and before he could fall he quickly grabbed Florina's waist in a vain attempt to stay on. This action caused Florina to scream therefore making her Pegasus lurch back causing both Wil and Florina fall to the ground with Florina landing on Wil stomach.

"I'll manage next time…"

0o0

As the Pegasus flew through the warm air towards the sea Wil was thinking on how he could tell his reasons to both Rebecca and Florina. Both were beautiful and caring girls, both with aspects he loved dearly about them. It would be one of the toughest decisions of his life apart from the one where he had to decide whether to return home or not.

He clutched the ring tightly.

"Florina?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to explain to you about what happened…"

At this point Florina had grown deathly silent listening to what he had to say.

"Rebecca… She's a girl from my old village and we used to be best friends… fiancés even."

Florina hands tightened on the reigns causing her knuckles to turn white.

Wil paused and closed his eyes remembering the events in his life that had led him so far astray.

0o0

_A few years earlier._

"_Dan! How can you back out now? You can't just abandon all we worked for now!"_

_Dan's eyes shifted from the youth and stared guiltily at the floor, "Wil… I know we gambled a whole lot on this trip, and we promised we'd come back rich and wealthy to our families some day, but… the further we go, the less realistic this whole idea seems."_

_Wil couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend was just going to return home after all their plans had come so close to becoming complete. But Wil could see that Dan was completely serious in what he was saying, he himself was very nearly inclined to agree with Dan but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. Not after he had come all this way. He put on a brave face before looking up._

"_Fine… go ahead and return home. I've still yet to make my fortune, I won't be returning until it is made. I'm gonna keep the promise I made and strive for what I believe in. Dan… I hope you know what you're doing. Are you sure you wanna go?"_

"…_Yeah."_

_The two youths stood there for a moment as the sounds of the sea broke upon the harbour's bay._

"_Tell Rebecca that I'm OK…and… well… I guess this means goodbye."_

"…_Take care of yourself OK? I know you're good with a bow but… don't overexert yourself… I hope we'll get to meet again soon."_

"_Let's hope I'm rich by then huh." Wil gave his friend a cheery smile._

_Dan smiled back, "Yup, let's hope."_

_He reached out his hand and Wil grasped it firmly in his._

"_See ya." Was all Wil said, and he watched as his friend left to the docks._

_Turning around, Wil blinked back some tears and headed off to the road out of Town. He would try his best; he would surely do this for what he believed in. He had made a promise to Rebecca and he wasn't about to break it. _

"_Where will my travels take me now?" Thought Wil as stepped onto the path out of town, "No matter… this is just another challenge for me to overcome." Wil smiled his heart-warming smile to himself and set off down the path. "Wherever the wind may take me…"_

0o0

"I left my village with her brother Dan so we could make some money for our families but a long time after we were at a stump and Dan decided to go back to the village. I thought of going back too but I couldn't… It would mean giving up my honour if I did. I pressed on, got mugged and met Lyn and you guys and I have been very attached to all of you since then on. I even felt very special feelings for you, Florina... and I forgot about Rebecca. But she's been waiting for me all this time and now…"

"You've met her again and you're uncertain…" Said Florina quietly, finishing for him.

"I didn't expect her to kiss me. I'm sorry, it took me by surprise and I wanted to tell you." Wil placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Florina, I truly am…"

Florina gave a small smile, "That's OK… she probably just missed you a lot."

Wil was overjoyed that she had understood, "Thanks Florina! You're the best!" He quickly fished in to his pocket and pulled out the ring and placed it into Florina's hand, closing her fingers around it, "I meant to give it to you sooner. You can look at it once we land."

0o0

They arrived at the dock and upon landing Wil gave Florina a quick smile and dashed off to find Rebecca.

Florina uncurled her fingers from the ring and stared at its beauty in the sparkling sunlight as rainbow coloured reflections danced on her face. She slipped it on to her finger where it was a surprisingly perfect fit. She went to her tent roll and pulled out the lance Wil had given her all those months back and you could see she had polished it regularly. She held both gifts up to her heart and gazed out at the swirling ocean.

"Wil…"

0o0

Wil had not gone far when he saw Rebecca talking to the one called sir Raven who had come to Caelin castle long ago to summon Lucius away. He was eating something Rebecca had clearly prepared and was talking to her. Meanwhile, Rebecca was all smiles, offering him more and laughing. Wil didn't wish to interrupt.

'She looks happy for now… I'll leave her be.' He thought before walking off to Haru who was currently struggling with Barte to refrain from knocking out a friendly looking Shaman for using 'Big words'.

"Look Barte, 'Cryptopaleontology' is not that big a word… well maybe it is but let's be reasonable!" Shouted Haru, basically clinging to Barte's arm to stop him from flattening the confused Scholar.

Barte walked off in a huff and started to pound a nearby rock into powder but meanwhile Wil had walked up to them both and began to talk to the panting Haru.

"Haru, thanks for letting me sleep in and all." Wil said smiling.

"That's OK I thought you needed a rest and also both you and Florina needed a chat."

"Huh? How did… when…?"

"It's obvious! But I'll keep it a secret if you want."

"Thanks, whew! Uh… Who's this?"

The Shaman stepped forward and bowed slightly, "My name is Canas and I shall be helping your company in your quest, for I also whish passage to Valor as to conduct my experimentations."

"Nice to meet you, Canas." Wil said shaking his hand, "Oh, and please excuse Barte. He's a nice person yet a little… Thick"

"Ah… Maybe I should not have attempted to show him my book on runological excursion into multifunctional cryptopaleontology." Said Canas looking a little doubtful at his 4-inch thick book.

"Maybe…" Wil said after a brief hesitation.

"Anywho, we now have passage into Valor thanks to Canas and his dark arts so gather your items and we'll be off soon." Smiled Haru, "I need to talk to Elfaiya quickly."

As Haru was walking away he noticed a 12-year-old girl hiding in a nearby barrel staring at Canas dreamily.

"Who are you?"

The girl quickly jumped and span around looking at Haru's smiling face. She blushed vividly and Haru noticed she had brown hair with natural Blonde highlights and wore glasses.

"Samantha…" She said after a while.

"Sorry, but Canas there is married." Wil said, having noticed the simple wedding ring on Canas' hand.

Her face fell, "Oh… Well… I'll be going now…" She walked silently away.

"…Nice girl…"

0o0

The boat had set off from the port and the Sacean warrior Guy was hanging over the edge, his face a very pale green and was inhaling as much fresh air as was possible. Elfaiya walked over to him quickly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, noting his lime coloured features.

"I'm fine…" He groaned.

"I could help you out…"

"It's fine, I can manage."

"Just tell me if you need any help."

"Thanks."

They smiled at each other for a bit before Guy suddenly out of the blue, vomited all over her feet.

"You IDIOT! I'll kill you!" Shouted Elfaiya, chasing after his fleeing figure.

0o0

That's all for now and if some of you notice you'll see that I used the conversation from Canas and Barte's B and C support conversations to press along Canas's introduction.  
Also a little Cameo for Sam (Canas-Obsession) no offence meant.

Can someone tell me what Florina's Pegasus is called because some say Huey, others Makar but at the beginning of the game when you first meet he she calls he Pegasus a 'she'.

Ragnarok-Legend.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I've eventually just given in to say I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content… Well not until I've reprinted Nintendo copyright acts… heh heh.

Now to answer your thoughts:

Flaming Soul: Yeah the Bartre and Canas talk always cracks me up… what a dunce… Starry-eyed Florina. Yep that's how it would look wouldn't it. It's so cute… Read and enjoy!

?: Thanks… whoever you are…

Macross-Green: I am sssoooo freaking sorry that I took forever but I have been completely sapped of all my inspiration and I just managed to get my life back in check. So… hopefully the next chapter will be up faster. Thanks for reviewing!

Canas-Obsession: I'm returning to writing so please don't hurt me. I hope you enjoyed your shortish cameo. So now please Read and Review. I'll try making my chapters a bit longer from now on.

Wyrmseeker: I'll stick with Huey as everyone else does. Do…do people sneeze on Fanfics… cause if they have I don't think I 've been doing that… no one had better sneeze on mine…

FireEdge: Thanks; I'll try keeping Elfaiya in character. Hope your new Lyn/Kent story is up soon. Yeah Bartre is thick, isn't he… oh well, check out the next few chapters and review your heart out.

ShadowAngelUmbreon: W00T! A new reviewer! Welcome, hope you enjoy and read on! (Turns around and trips over branch) "Bugger!"

Koriku: Hey, you're back. Hi and thanks for the review. If Florina had two Pegasus then that would be a real burden wouldn't it… and I'm sure at least one of them would have died by now… hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia… ARGH!

Galaxia the Queen of Univ: Rayne's spelt _Raine_ isn't it… never mind. Thanks for the review and I hope to be hearing more from you in later chapters. I feel Sain should be the subject of misfortune… don't you… bwahahahahaha!

Youshou Leviathan: Actually in some convo's she says Makar, Huey in others, refers to it as a _he_ in a few and a _she_ when you first meet her… Oh, who cares?! Huey it is then. Thanks for your review; it's good to know that people appreciate your work!

Silverme: Cheers for reviewing. I think Wil-Florina should be appreciated more and I can't think why they didn't make a support for these two… It's the perfect couple! Never mind, on we go!

Redhoundarchon: What you on about? I always use 'bugger' all the time when in a stress and stuff. It's also pretty funny to have someone burst out of the blue. Even though Sain is pretty cool, he's not a personal favourite of mine and it's fun to see him in misfortune sometimes.

0o0

Chapter 13

After the ship had finally landed in the bay of the dread isles, no thanks to a bunch of retarded shamans and co, the army were getting to terms with their surroundings and the new member of their army… well… maybe not that new.

"So, Ninian… are you sure you don't know how you wound up on that raft?" questioned Matthew.

"No… I just can't seem to remember… I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, you just rest for now." Matthew replied before turning back to the others, "We met up with Ninian a year ago. She was travelling with her younger brother Nils, but he doesn't seem to be with her."

"How come, of all the places to meet up with her again it just happened to be in the middle of the ocean, on a dinky raft and off the bay of the dread isle?" Wil inquired, peering at the wearied girl.

"The most extreme case of coincidence?" suggested Erk.

"This is no coincidence. If she was found off the edge of the dread isle then there must be some sort of connection. I mean she's obviously not like us… not normal, her eyes and her hair define that." Pointed out Raven.

"But Lord Raven! You can't just say that, I know she may be different but that doesn't matter. It's the person she is that counts." Cried Priscilla, not loud enough so that Ninian could hear.

Raven glanced at Priscilla quickly, "I apologise."

Suddenly, Lord Eliwood cried out, "Look someone's there!"

The rest of the army rushed to his side to discover a lone red-haired woman, lying against a tree, her eyes were closed and the air around her seemed to be still and yet there was an unnatural peacefulness about her.

"Leila! Is that you? Impressive work, finding your way here!" Laughed Hector, and yet Leila remained motionless her eyes still shut.

"…Something's wrong. Leila?" Eliwood called, moving closer. He knelt down and gave the body a small shake on the shoulder, "Lei--!!" It was then that Leila's body collapsed and everyone could see the grievous wound in her back.

"Leila!!!" Cried Matthew, breaking away from the rest and cradling her head in his hands, "Leila please! You've got to be okay, please be okay! Oh Leila!!!" He held her limp body close his eyes streaming tears of sorrow.

"She's… dead…" Lyn gasped.

It was a while later when Matthew finally stood up and faced Hector, his tear stains still visible, "……"

"…I'm sorry, Matthew." Hector tried reaching for Matthews shoulder, but Matthew smacked his hand away, he quickly took a few breaths before looking up at Hector with a forced smile on his face.

"…Why do you apologise, my lord? Leila blundered… That's all." These words seemed to pain him more and he winced, more tears spilled forth.

"Matthew… Leila was… She was…" Eliwood tried but Matthew cut him off. Looking at them with another forced smile, he was openly crying now and yet the smile remained.

"After this mission, I was going to ask her to put this life behind her… Waited too long, didn't I? Ha…" His voice cracked and he stumbled slightly as if someone had punched him in his stomach but he quickly regained his composure, "…My lord, might I… rejoin you later? She has to be buried…"

"…Of course." Hector replied and watched as Matthew delicately took Leila up in his arms and walked towards a thicker area of woodland.

0o0

Matthew stood back and measured the hole he had dug for Leila and nodded silently to himself before picking up Leila, "I'm sorry our time together was so short lived… I only wish I could've seen you one more time… Leila… I loved you…" With that, Matthew dipped his head forward and kissed Leila's cold lips, "I'm sorry…" Matthew carefully lowered her in and filled in the hole.

Quickly stripping away some tree bark from a nearby wall he took out his dagger and slashed a few sentences upon it's surface, 'Leila. A beautiful and brilliant spy in the control of House Ostia. Died in her line of duty.' He quickly scratched on the Lotus flower, a symbol of love, next to the sentence and gave a short prayer. Matthew sheathed his dagger and turned away from the grave, "Goodbye." And ran.

0o0

Meanwhile the army had been pulled into yet another battle against a Sacaen by the name of Uhai who had summoned them into another battle where they were unfortunately outnumbered but not out-skilled… (Not a word that…)

"Hyahh!" Cried Sain as he rode forth, his spear dancing throughout the air and striking down wave after wave of enemies, "Take this vile naves! Have at you!" he cut down another two bandits and charged for a lone brigand, "Hya—Bugger!!!" Cried Sain as his horse suddenly halted and Sain flew through the air, "Buggery in pus spewing blood gut in hell!!!" Smack!!!

Both Sain and the brigand collapsed on the floor knocked out when their heads collided. Haru stared at them for a bit and then at Sain's horse, "You really have something against the guy, don't you?" The horse snorted and walked away, "Thought so…"

Suddenly a lone Pegasus knight flew onto the battlefield and began to spear all the black fang mercenaries, crying out in frustration she flew straight for Uhai.

"Fiora!!!" Cried Florina suddenly and sped towards the Pegasus.

"Who?" Wil asked and rushed forward to assist her. Unfortunately due to the fact that he didn't have a Pegasus and wasn't as fast he caught up with them a lot later after they had finished talking.

"Ah… you must be Wil." Exclaimed the new Pegasus knight looking at Wil, Wil noticed that she bore a close resemblance to Florina and was quite beautiful with her flowing green hair and slender grace. Yet Wil definitely held her second in line to Florina.

"Yes, I am. And what is your name?" Questioned Wil, shaking her outstretched hand.

"I am Fiora, the sister of dear Florina here." Fiora replied with a large smile, I am now an honorary member of your army.

'Sister?!? Florina never said she had a sister… I sure hope I land on her good side.' Wil smiled nervously.

"It seems that Florina is a whole lot less timid around men than she used to be, I'm so glad that she finally has enough courage to be friends with so many people in this army!" Fiora smiled, "I'd like to thank you most of all for helping her through her problems the most. Florina has already explained you kindness to her and for that I thank you."

Florina and Wil blushed vividly; Florina quickly hid the ring on her finger from view.

They were suddenly interrupted by a battle cry and as they turned they spotted Guy fend off a glancing blow from the Sacean warrior, Uhai. In the next second, Uhai's horse, with a quick urge from the warrior, turned and kicked out at Guy. Guy just managed to dive past the horse's leg and quickly turned to deflect another blow from Uhai's blade.

Before Uhai could strike Guy again, a swirling orb of darkness shot down at him, causing his horse rear up, throwing him off. As the orb sank into the ground Canas emerged from the shadows and threw back his hood studying the effects of his spell and gave a nod to Guy. Guy nodded back and dashed towards Uhai, forcefully swinging his blade in a large arc, cutting down the warrior before him.

Guy stood above the dead body of Uhai, and offered a prayer to guide Uhai's soul to the afterlife.

Fiora smiled, "This gives me time to get acquainted with your group."

0o0

The army were now sitting in a circle, eating and contemplating on their next move.

Rebecca and Raven were having a stunted conversation with each other and Rebecca kept glancing furtively at the new member of their army, Dart, a pirate of Fargus. Wil couldn't help but also look at their new addition, he reminded him somewhat of the past but it just wasn't clicking.

Elfaiya kicked away Guy every time he attempted to receive a complement from her about his victory over Uhai. Meanwhile, Serra was trying to cheer up the depressed Matthew, it was not long after that Erk silently took her away.

Fiora and Florina were talking animatedly and a surge of emotion overtook Wil... would Fiora like him? Would Florina start hanging out with Fiora more than himself?

"Who said guys can't be insecure..." Wil thought silently, waxing his bowstring.

Meanwhile with Canas... "Look Bartre, it's really quite simple. You read for knowledge and knowledge is just as good as power as one philosopher once expressed, the pen is mightier than the… No don't eat it!!!"

0o0

Sorry again for the delay and the shortness but I'm really tired at the moment and I may do better on the next few chapters.

Ragnarok-Legend.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I've eventually just given in to say I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content… *cough cough*, not now anyway…

To answer your long forgotten reviews:

FireEdge: I'm finally back and I'm sorry to have been gone so long, I hope this next chapter and the rest will be devoid of those spelling mistakes you tirelessly cease to mention (heh). I'll try my best to get back on track.

Flaming Soul: Yep, Fiora seems OK with Wil so this should be able to change a few things in the following chapters, I plan to keep Sain in a state of misery and misfortune don't you worry. Keep reviewing… please?

Kratos Aurion: This is kinda awkward that you asked me to update soon and it's been half a year… well, please keep reviewing cause my spark of inspiration is up and I hope I can make you stumble across this story once more.

Claen'tor Shat'kin'ara: heh heh heh, I unfortunately find Sain to be the perfect butt of my jokes. Little unfortunate but there you go… hope you can still keep reviewing anyway. See you in future chapters. (Hopefully)

Wyrmseeker: I'll try my best; I'll make sure that I make outstanding achievements in all my work that I am going to write. I hope to see you around anyway, even after my disappearance for a while, I'm sorry if this is a bit late though.

Sami Kurama's Stalker: Hopefully we'll see more of Canas in sections to come. I'm not entirely sure it is what you expect though; I'm trying to find a new way of doing things. Hope you don't dislike my change of ideas.

Blazing Fool: I'm sorry that even though you're a new reviewer… I've not updated for so long. It must have been quite annoying to get into the story and then the author disappeared suddenly huh. I'll try to get everyone back.

Asian Legend 89: I hope to keep you happy, as I will continue. I shall make it my mission. And nothing anyone can say or do can stop me… unless it's something really hurtful or some form of blackmail… not a very happy thought…

Daeron: Oh, sorry. I thought keep up the good work meant clear off for 6 months… (Joke) Don't worry though, I'll try my best to get everything back in order and hope that you still enjoy the story as much as you did first turn through.

Arashisama: I'm not a Rebecca hater either; I hope to settle things down between everyone. It's also good to find another Wil-Florina supporter; some people just don't appreciate the beauty of this match up!

L33tmansayswoot: Wow, you reviewed tonnes! Practically swamped my inbox you did, good to see you enjoy my story that much though. I'll try to keep the ideas rolling as we continue, hope you'll still review as much as you have.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Heh heh, though I'm going to keep inside the game, I'm also going to separate my story into something else entirely. Keep reading and I hope you don't dislike the changes I'm going to be making.

EZEKIEL69DUDE: Because of my change in story I intend to delve more into the battle description a little more as well, I hope you will appreciate the changes I've made and keep reviewing me on.

Random Silverweed: Wow… you really like this story huh. Well, it's good to know my story is so great… but you may be overdoing it slightly. Your making me blush. Hope you continue to review cause I'm gonna finish this!

Fire Hippo: I think that Lyn-Kent is quite dull myself and don't like it all that much. But I appreciate the objections of anyone who disagrees with my views; I'll begin to make the following chapters a hell for Sain. Don't worry!

0o0

Chapter 14

It was turning to night and Eliwood's army were resting at Badon in the local inn. Their trials at Valor had been painful and relentless with the army finally killing the deranged Lord Darin, but then learning that they had an even more psychotic enemy by the name of Nergal who was obsessed with the revival of dragons… they were unsure if this was any better.

Eliwood, Haru, Lyn and Hector had since been telling some crackpot story that they had actually seen a real life dragon. Everyone thought that Lord Pansywood was losing it after he had seen his father die. Though some felt sorry for him, everyone thought it would be better if he worked out his anguish and so no one paid that much attention; everyone was wondering why Haru, Lyn and Hector were still backing up his story though.

But life for Wil and Florina was very awkward at the present time. After the misunderstanding with Wil and Rebecca, both the Pegasus knight and the newly upgraded Sniper were very shy around each other. Every time they were seen together they would be avoiding the others eyes, blushing fiercely, and forcing small talk.

Wil was very confused at his and Florina's behaviour. He usually was very confident and was very comfortable around Florina, and he cared for her deeply. But every time they met recently, he had been turning red and avoiding her beautiful eyes, and he wasn't entirely sure why he was so embarrassed around her. He was going to settle this though and admit his feelings to Florina before they started to completely avoid one another entirely. Wil had noticed that Rebecca had become very close friends with Lord Raven recently, so he had grown confident in knowing that Rebecca would not be completely devastated and alone due to his decision. He just hoped that Fiora wouldn't do a Bartre and sock his lights out if she didn't accept his choice…

Florina too was also very confused at her behaviour. Though she was usually shy around men, this was the first time she had become this awkward around Wil. She usually loved to gaze into his gentle brown eyes and let all her troubles wash away, but now when she gazed into his eyes, she found herself turning furiously red and would avert her eyes quickly. This was also a new type of shy for Florina. If it were anyone else, like Lord Hector, she would usually shy away whenever they were close and speak very quietly. But with Wil, she could be right next to him, but still blush furiously, looking away and stuttering badly. She had made up her mind to tell him her feelings though, and had sought comforting words in Fiora who had immediately guessed Florina's relationship with Wil. She was going to tell him, and she wouldn't regret it.

0o0

It was nighttime in Badon and everyone was returning to his or her inn rooms. Wil was making his way down the corridor to his own room when he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Wil?"

Wil spun around and saw Fiora poking her head out of a nearby room, "Oh hi." Wil began to wonder if Fiora really was going to beat him up because of his attitude to Florina these last few days. He briefly entertained the idea of a daring escape but Fiora's words intruded upon his line of thought.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" Fiora said. She stepped back slightly so Wil could enter the room.

Slightly confused, Wil entered the room and stood by the wall.

"Sit down. Please." smiled Fiora, pointing to the bed.

Wil sat down, all the while wondering what Fiora wanted to talk to him about… he wondered if he had perhaps unknowingly hurt Florina somehow. He sure hoped not…

Turning around, the elder Pegasus knight surveyed Wil with hawk like eyes before her faced relaxed into a small smile, "It seems my sister is quite taken with you Wil."

Wil flushed and felt how awkward it was that Florina's older sister was talking to him about his relationship with her younger sister, "Is she?" asked Wil nervously.

"She talks about you often." Said Fiora looking at him with her arms crossed, "And how Rebecca and you seem to be very close despite you also maintaining the same relationship with my sister. I don't like people toying with women's hearts, especially if one of them is a close relation of mine."

Wil felt himself grow rigid, as Fiora's eyes hardened again, (Wait till she gets to know Sain!) "Uh, no, it's a mistake really! Ask Florina, I told her about it. Rebecca's just a friend. Florina means much more to me… a lot more and… I was trying to see her and…"

Fiora smiled slightly as she saw the sniper squirm beneath her gaze. Florina had told her all these details earlier but she was just making sure the sniper was really pure. She was pretty satisfied with what she was seeing.

"Wil!" This shut Wil up instantly, "It's OK, and I understand what you're saying." She continued in a softer voice. "Florina has her heart set on you and I know you feel the same, but I wanted to know if your words and feelings were truly heartfelt."

Wil looked up at Fiora and realised this was just a test.

"I give you permission to dote on my younger sibling." Fiora said happily.

"Th… thank you!" Wil exclaimed happily, he now recieved the go ahead from Florina's sister. It was perfect; he had to find Florina this instant. He stood up to leave. "I must find Florina. Thank you for excepting me."

Fiora smiled, "But Wil, you must decide between my sister and Rebecca sooner than later. To give either false hope is unacceptable and--" but Fiora was suddenly knocked forward as someone opened the door behind her. Fiora stumbled into Wil and, completely taken aback by this, Wil fell backwards onto the bed, Fiora landed on top of and their lips met in a kiss. They froze in that position the heat rising in each of their faces with their lips still joined.

There suddenly was the smallest of squeaks from the doorway and Fiora tore away from Wil's lips. Breathing heavily, she turned around hurriedly and froze as she saw a ghostly white girl in the doorway.

"Florina!?" Both Wil and Fiora cried as they saw the young Pegasus knight standing there, her lavender hair falling down over her face.

Florina's lower lip trembled and she bolted from the room in a burst of speed.

"No, Florina!" Wil jumped up from the bed and chased after her.

Fiora stood there, her eyes slowly filling with tears as she lifted her hand up to her mouth, "What have I done…"

0o0

Wil couldn't believe this. After everything was going so well, this final predicament had to completely ruin everything. How could… but the most important thing at the moment was to find Florina and explain everything to her. Would she believe Wil though…?

He caught sight of Florina up ahead, and called to her as he ran, "Please Florina, wait!"

Florina could only see in her mind the picture of Fiora on top of Wil. Her own Sister, Fiora… kind and wonderful Fiora, had been kissing Wil on her bed… Fiora knew that she was in love with Wil and yet she went ahead and did this. Maybe it was the fact that it was somebody close to her that she had found in Wil's arms that were making her do this. And Wil! Letting Fiora do that! If she hadn't come in right then she hated to think what would have happened! And even though she knew now that Wil was a slimy and horrible man that Farina had once told her to keep away from… she still loved him. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, he had always been so kind, he had always been there for her… She could hear Wil calling to her from behind, but just ignored it as she ran still faster to the stables. She couldn't stand more heartbreak in her life…

She managed to reach the stables well ahead of Wil and flung open the pen containing Huey. Mounting him quickly, she grabbed a bunch of spears off the wall of the stable as well as the spear Wil had given her so long ago, which she had taken to the stables to polish earlier. She dug her heels into Huey's side, causing him to gallop out of the stables and fly into the night.

Wil had managed to catch up by now and saw Huey galloping out of the stables, small and distraught Florina upon his back, "No! Florina I love you! Please don't do this!"

Florina was crying too hard to hear Wil's words in the black of the night.

Wil didn't care what he had to do; he had to get her back somehow. It didn't matter how... he just had to…

0o0

Haru and Elfaiya watched as Wil ran after the Pegasus knight. And both looked at each other with highly pained expressions… they couldn't just leave two of their units like this. And especially when they had just got wind that Badon was being attacked by a group of Black Fang members.

"Elfaiya… we mustn't abandon our army here…" sighed Haru glancing at the blue haired girl.

"But… Haru we must! We can't just…" Elfaiya faltered and looked at the Pegasus growing smaller and smaller.

"Elfaiya, if we were to abandon our units here it would only spell misery and uproar for our remaining units in the coming fight." Haru said sadly.

"I know…" Elfaiya looked at the night sky, "But I'm still going!"

"What?!"

Elfaiya suddenly, without warning, leapt from the inn window and landed surprisingly softly on a horse in the stables. She looked at Haru, "Take care of the army!" and she too, rode out into the night.

Haru gaped at her as she rode into the distance and quickly pulled himself back together, "What am I gonna do?" he cried exasperatedly and stared after her.

He suddenly noticed a shadowed figure exiting the stables and rushing after Elfaiya in a burst of speed. The shadow was wearing a Sacean tunic and had long green hair tied back in a braid.

"Guy!?" Called Haru, watching as he sped after Elfaiya and into the darkness, "He must want to protect Elfaiya…"

Haru then noticed another shadow exit the inn and rush after Guy, his red cloak and daggers glinted in the moonlight.

"Matthew?! You too!?" Haru cried, "Where are all my units going!"

He then felt a gust of air as Fiora passed overhead and watched exasperated as the figures of Canas and Bartre, exited the stables on horseback.

"There's no choice then…" Haru said with a small smile and took out a sheet of paper and a quill, and began to write as the shadows of Rebecca and Raven rode out, them too chasing after the group.

Kent and Sain burst into the room as Haru finished the letter.

"Haru, the Black Fang are upon us!" Said Kent, breathing heavily, "We must…"

But Haru had held up a hand to silence him, he strode towards the two and looked at them both, "Sain, fetch your horse and meet me outside the inn. Kent, take this note and follow every order on it exactly as it is written! I have to leave now, but if you follow the orders, everything should be alright…"

Haru strode out of the room, his cloak billowing out behind him and left Kent reading the letter and Sain hurrying after him. Kent stared at Haru's retreating form and looked at the letter again. This was a tall order…

0o0

Florina was flying through the air, not really concentrating where she was going and just replaying the message in her head that she had to get away… anywhere away from Wil…

She heard the billow of wings and saw that Fiora had caught up with her, and her sadness suddenly transformed to anger as she saw again the picture of her kissing Wil.

"How could you!?" She screamed at Fiora, the tears blurring her vision, "You knew I loved him!"

Fiora was crying as well as she tried to calm her hysterical sister, "Florina it was an accident. Please listen!"

But an arrow shot past Fiora's outstretched arm at an alarmingly fast rate and she withdrew it quickly, the Black Fang had arrived.

Florina quickly sped out of range of the arrows and into the distance as Fiora swerved dangerously, avoiding the arrows and gradually she fell back.

"Florina, please don't hurt yourself. Please. I'll explain, just let me talk to you…" Fiora tried to move ahead but the archer was giving her too many problems and she fell back a little further, "Florina…"

Wil in the meantime was tearing through the undergrowth an alarmingly reckless speed, keeping Florina in view as much as he could. His path was however, full of Black Fang assassins, but he didn't care. He had to catch her up… he had to.

A mercenary suddenly stepped forward and swung his blade heavily at Wil. The Sniper ducked easily beneath the blade and continued after Florina as fast as he could, as the mercenary stared dumbly after him, his sword embedded in a tree.

A group of axe fighters now charged towards Wil as he covered more ground. Wil knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them all or even take them all on, so as he ran towards the fighters, he quickly drew an arrow from his quiver while still running and aimed at the lead bandits leg. He let the arrow fly into the bandit's thigh, and the bandit fell to his knees grunting in pain. Before he knew it, he felt Wil's boot on his shoulder and watched in amazement as Wil leapt over the rest of the Axe fighters heads and landed into a roll, quickly leaping out of into a breakneck run again. The axe fighters stared in amazement at how far Wil had jumped and a few tried to give chase but failed miserably.

Wil was now making good distance to Florina and hoped he'd be ale to catch her up, his legs were screaming at him but he didn't care, he had to catch her up.

Suddenly a spinning hand axe flew out of the darkness at Wil and caught his shoulder; he winced in pain and stumbled slightly but continued to run at the same speed. He shot an arrow in the direction the attack had come from and heard a satisfying gurgling sound. The pain in his shoulder was now increasing as the wound opened wider and wider as he ran, and blood was slowly darning his right sleeve crimson.

Pain didn't matter to him at this point, he thought as he launched off a few arrows at some approaching mercenaries, only Florina did. He stumbled and fell over, he quickly managed to pick himself up but the mercenaries were too close now to notch another arrow. Wil punched the first mercenary in the stomach, before spinning round and catching the second mercenary across the face with a well-judged kick. He quickly ducked the next sword strike and swung his bow forward, catching the next mercenary in the stomach and brought his knee to the doubled-up mercenary's face, knocking him out. He notched a few arrows and shot them at the remaining mercenaries and archers before they could get closer.

Wil's battle had unfortunately slowed him down and Florina was getting further and further into the distance. He couldn't let Florina go. She didn't understand yet. He had to get her back he just had to.

Notching up an arrow he aimed at Florina, 'If I just scare her a little, she may land and… and…' Wil collapsed to his knees. What was he doing!? He had even pointed a weapon at Florina, how could he have done such a thing to her… he punched his fist into the ground and tears rolled down his cheek.

"Florina, I'm sorry!" He sobbed and winced again as more blood seeped through his wound.

A hoof came into his line of view and he looked into the tearstained face of Fiora. She had her hand out to him and her face looked set, her lower lip was quivering slightly but she looked Wil directly in the eye.

"Get on, we may still be able to catch her!"

Wil looked at Fiora for a second before gratefully accepting her hand and was pulled onto the Pegasus. It kicked off from the ground and they were soon chasing Florina's distant form, their minds reeling, knowing that they had to get her back.

0o0

Elfaiya had lost sight of Wil in the thickets and was following the lines of blood, and dead Black Fang members to where he supposedly was. It was unfortunate that Wil had left a few Black Fang members alive though as they now emerged from the bushes, licking their blades and advancing on Elfaiya.

"Well well girly. It looks like it's a little too late to be out at this hour. Why don't you come with us, we'll take you home." The Bandit guffawed stupidly and many of his teammates glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

Elfaiya hadn't expected on running into anyone yet and wasn't prepared for this; she quickly searched round for a weapon her horse might be carrying in a satchel. But before she knew it, the horse rose onto its back legs in alarm as the Black Fang members approached, throwing Elfaiya heavily to the ground. The bandit advanced on her and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to a tree.

"I bet you could wrangle us a pretty penny." He guffawed again. His fellow members again looked at him funnily.

"Seriously, why did we bring him along?"

In the next instance Elfaiya kicked him hard in the… well… the place that hurts surprisingly badly if kicked there.

The bandit keeled over groaning in pain and Elfaiya began to run but the bandit was up on his feet in an instant and pinned her to the tree again, "You're gonna pay dearly for that!"

Suddenly the bandit coughed, and a trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, as a sword seemed to grow out of his chest. The bandit slumped to the floor, dead.

Guy of the Kutolah withdrew his sword from the bandit's corpse and pointed his blade at the fellow Black Fang members, "Come near me, or this girl and you shall die!" he shifted his right foot back and levelled the sword with his eyes while keeping his left arm outstretched, "Leave, now!"

The Bandits glanced at each other uncertainly and then they burst out laughing, "What's this kid think he is? The Sword Demon? Just cause he got one of us when our backs was turned means we're gonna be scared of him? What a joke!"

Guy's face turned slightly red and he narrowed his eyes, "You shouldn't have said that…"

And in the blink of an eye he was gone. Everyone looked around confused, wondering where he'd had gone when a sudden gurgling caused them to whip around and see one of their members fall dead, a large slash across his chest. In a blaze of speed Guy cut through their ranks as if it was air, his blade moving in fast arcs and slices before he came grinding to a halt at the back of the group, sheathing his sword. All of the bandits stood there, as though they were gazing stupidly at something before they fell dead one by one.

Guy quickly walked up to Elfaiya, "You okay?"

He was greeted with a punch in the face, "How dare you show me such a disgustingly gory scene! And when I'm so close to the blood and everything." Elfaiya remarked and turned around, "But… thank you... y'know... for saving me…" she blushed slightly.

Guy sat dazed on the floor and looked at her confused, "No problem…"

Elfaiya suddenly caught sight of a Pegasus flying up ahead and quickly hopped back on her horse, "Come on Guy! Let's go!"

Guy got up hurriedly and jumped onto the back of the horse behind Elfaiya.

"And if I so much as feel you holding on to me. You are dead!" Elfaiya hissed.

"Certainly, your majesty." Guy said sarcastically.

Elfaiya smiled though Guy couldn't see so, "Idiot…" she whispered to herself and they set off through the trees.

0o0

Canas and Bartre came upon Guy's battle scene a little later and looked around.

"I'm sure I saw them around here…" Said Canas, straining his eyes ahead in the moonlight.

Bartre looked at the bodies lying around and sighed, "We arrived too late!"

Canas sighed at Bartre's uncontrollable blood lust, and looked ahead when a voice almost gave him a heart attack.

"I can point you the right way if you give me a lift." Matthew stepped out of the shadows and smiled up at Canas, "What do you say?"

Canas slowed his breathing and held out his hand, "Well, hop on Matthew. You can surely point us in the right direction and we'll be able to catch up to Lady Elfaiya soon. I do hope she's alright…"

"Don't worry!" said Matthew as he hopped on to Canas's horse, "Guy is taking good care of her." He quickly pointed to the direction he had seen Guy and Elfaiya disappear to earlier, "That way, and hurry."

Bartre was giving an owl a staring contest and was forced to look away, "Till next time Feathers...That way is it? Well it looks like they already gone far… good thing I brought supplies!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a few dark runes and started to chew them.

"I said that you shouldn't eat them!" Canas cried, but decided to give up, "Well, it would be interesting to see if it has an effect on your body I suppose…"

Matthew laughed as they took off after Elfaiya, Raven and Rebecca in close pursuit.

0o0

Haru waited at the front of the inn with a few supplies and a compass. But Sain was a little late than he had expected and he was becoming impatient…

"Terribly sorry." Cried Sain as he rode up on his horse, "This bloody thing refused to leave its Pen and then I had to… whoa!" Sain's horse had suddenly skidded to a halt sideways and Sain was flung off.

"Bugger!"

Haru watched interestedly as Sain did a half somersault-cartwheel-back flip combo before landing in a clump of dirt, "It's always me! Why me!? I'm lovable, handsome, dashing! So why does misfortune plague me? Do the heavens scorn me? Oh, the beautiful will always be envied… If I were a rich man--"

"Oh, shut up." Muttered Haru climbing onto Sain's horse, "Come on! Get back on. We've got to leave. Before Wil and Florina stray to far from our intended course."

Sain muttered something under his breath and hopped on before urging his horse into a gallop.

Kent watched them depart from the inn window, he hoped that Haru knew what he was doing… the note was still clutched in his hand. He read through it once more and sighed, this war was going to pieces.

_To Kent_

_Florina and Wil have unfortunately departed camp for reasons of their own, bringing many of our other units along with them. Elfaiya and myself are going to retrieve them and bring them back. _

_For the upcoming battle I want you to enlist help from Fargus and his crew, to drive away the black fang from Badon. It's not a major battle so I think you should be able to handle it without Elfaiya's tactics or my own._

_After the battle, travel to Thria and search for a tactician named Dunkel on the outskirts, ask him to help you out and say it's a request from Haru. If he still doesn't budge, say that he owes me for the incident concerning the old lady and the parrot. He's a brilliant Tactician so he should be able to aid you for some of your journey. After I find Wil and the others, we'll catch you up and everything will be fine._

_Sincerely _

_Haru_

_P.S: Don't ask him to retell the story of the old lady and the parrot if he doesn't want to._

Kent could only trust Haru's words.

0o0

Done! Phew, this chapter was quite a hassle to get done. But please read and review cause I'd really appreciate it.  
I also hope FireEdge is OK with how portrayed her in this chapter, your comments are welcome!

P.S: You can also ask in your reviews for other members of the army to join in the hunt for Florina and Wil, and I'll try to sling them in.

Ragnarok-Legend


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Just in case it didn't get out yet, I don't own Fire Emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's been a really long time and I would first like to thank everyone who sent me encouragement during my absence. I've been very preoccupied and never found the inspiration or desire to continue this story. But recently I decided it was time for me to get back to work. I also hope this is a pleasant surprise for some of you guys out there... if any of you are still here to continue reading that is.

To all new readers, welcome! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I would love to hear from you. (Review button, bottom of the page, you can't miss it.) So welcome once again!

NOTE: I've edited my story quite a bit during my absence, which you may or may not have noticed. I've edited many previous chapters to improve my writing style and make the story more coherent, so do read back if you want to get a full sight of the story again.

And without further ado, let's go for it!

0o0

Chapter 15

It was close to morning and the sun was just beginning to etch blotchily over the pale sky. There was a large open field in the country with many rolling hills spanning across its green countryside, and sat alone was a lone Pegasus and a very scared Pegasus knight.

Florina had flown away from Badon through most of the night and Huey had finally landed in this field out of exhaustion. She had no bearings and was very scared. She hadn't been able to sleep the whole night in this unfamiliar place and was frightened and distraught, but during this time she had finally calmed down and had had some time to think…

Florina had thought about yesterday and now knew that Fiora must have surely had a reason for that kiss with Wil. It was most likely a mistake, or possibly Fiora had affection for Wil also… Florina hoped that such fears were not proven true. Fiora was her older, caring sister and Florina new that Fiora never would have done such a thing to her without an absolute reason. Florina was now quite ashamed of herself to have doubted Fiora… and Wil…

Florina looked towards the rising sun and remembered that Wil had been chasing after her through most of her flight and felt ashamed that she could have doubted the love of anyone that would charge so recklessly after her. She also briefly remembered her sister had also tried to talk to her but had been held back by the Black Fang archer…  
She suddenly sat bolt upright with a jolt, 'Black Fang archers!' what were the Black Fang doing there! And then she realised with the most horrible squirm in her stomach that she had led Wil and Fiora right into the mass of Black Fang units, they could be dead or seriously injured right now and it was all her, Florina's fault!

She absolutely hated herself right now! She was such and idiot! She had been too stupid to listen to Wil or Fiora and had led them both into terrible danger! And now she was stuck, completely lost, in a field in the middle of nowhere with an exhausted Pegasus… she was completely useless!

Tears now poured freely down her face as she buried her face in her hands. What had she done? She was such a fool! She couldn't go anywhere now and was utterly helpless. If only Wil was there, but this thought made her cry harder still.

After a while Florina stopped crying. Shaking her head, she stood up and slapped her face with both hands to get a hold of herself.

'I mustn't cry.' She thought, 'I brought myself into this situation and now I've got to find my way out. How can I ever expect to face problems if I keep running away from them? I've always relied on Lyn and Fiora and Wil, but now I know that in situations where there's no one to turn to, you have to be able to depend on yourself too' She placed her hand on Huey's neck and felt his breathing. 'He's exhausted... we should walk for now...'

Florina looked back at the edging sunrise and closed her eyes, "I will not break down, I won't cry, I will become stronger..."

0o0

Meanwhile Wil and Fiora had landed on the outskirts of a dark forest and were tending to Fiora's equally exhausted Pegasus. They didn't speak whilst they dismounted the creature, removing the supplies and saddle from its back in order to let it rest as each was too engrossed in their own thoughts to converse with the other.

Looking at the morning sunlight, Wil readjusted his shoulder guard and slung his bow onto his back. They had rode through the night, but due to a cloudy night, had been unable to locate Florina in the sky as easily as hoped and were now miles from Badon. Throwing his arrows back on, Wil turned to the distraught Pegasus knight and saw how worn and frightened she appeared to be.

"I'm going to go ahead, please stay with your Pegasus until your both rested and then catch up to me."

"No, I can't let you do that, you may get lost and I have a duty as a Pegasus knight and as Florina's sister to go too."

"Fiora, you're far too tired in your current state, you would be putting yourself at risk if you were to continue."

"But Florina's my dear little sister! She's too timid to be able to handle this alone. She needs me; I know how confused and scared she must be now. She needs me to be there!" Fiora pleaded, "I can't let her do this alone."

Wil looked into Fiora's distraught eyes and spoke gently, "Fiora, I'm not saying I know Florina better than you but she has changed during her time with Lyn. She's far stronger than when I first met her, I know she's able to take care of herself, she's no longer the frightened young girl she once was, and she has instead become a strong wonderful young woman. I know you want nothing more than to be able to talk to her right now, but by putting yourself in danger like this it might make it harder for Florina, knowing she may have been the cause."

Fiora began to shake and looked at the floor, "She always needed me, whenever she was sad or lonely she would come to Mother or I and we always looked after her. She was so precious to us, our darling little Florina. I wanted to shield her from harm always..." She started to sob, "Please find her, I'll rest, I promise."

Wil looked at her sadly, and smiled at the touching affection Fiora had for her sister, "Don't worry, you don't have to bear the weight of supporting her anymore, I'll be there to share the load." He gave her a grin and walked into the forest.

Fiora smiled at his retreating back and then slumped down next to her Pegasus, 'She'll be fine... I think I always knew... I just became too used to being her older sister..." She closed her eyes slowly and rested her head against her Pegasus, 'Thank you Wil... my load suddenly feels a lot lighter.'

0o0

In the meanwhile, the group who had followed after them had finally caught up to each other. Elfaiya and Guy stood perched on a precipice, gazing out across the ridge of trees and rocks searching with their keen eyesight for movement.

"I still can't see anything..." Elfaiya sighed, pulling herself back onto the precipice from the branch she had been leaning off, "They might have followed the river west if they reached the river by the time the clouds cleared..."

"Elfaiya, I'm finding it a little odd..." Guy said.

"What?"

"A good half of our army just abandoned our main quest, to pursue a supposedly crazed maniac, in order to find 3 of our units that ran out last night. I mean, I know Wil, Fiora and Florina are useful units but surely we might have crippled our army by doing this?"

"Ha ha, you're actually smarter than you look." Laughed Elfaiya.

"What!? That's totally unreasonable! I'm a proud warrior, accompanied by a keen and tactful mind required of a Sacean-"

"It was a joke Guy." Laughed Elfaiya, "Let's just say that when people are in turmoil and you know you can be there to support them... then if you don't you'll regret it." She glanced quickly at Guy then said offhandedly "Besides, Eliwood and Hector need the experience to be in control, and according to Haru he advised them to meet up with an old friend of his that'll help them out. Both teams are equally strong."

Guy looked at Elfaiya thoughtfully, "So if say you and I were the ones that abandoned the camp last night, then the same thing would have happened?"

Elfaiya could feel the blood rush to her face as she blushed hard, "Don't say something like that you idiot!" she said, swinging her leg straight into Guy's solar plexus, causing him to keel over in agony.

"Whyyyy...?" Guy croaked.

Elfaiya turned away sharply, "Like I would run away with someone like you..." she shifted her feet awkwardly, "the ideas crazy... it would never work..." and with that Elfaiya walked back to their campsite, leaving a suitably confused Guy, curled on the ground.

0o0

"Bartre that's not even a tome, it's a dictionary!"

Bartre turned to look at Canas, half of the G section of a dictionary poking out of his mouth.

"Buff I waff hunry."

"But if you don't stick to the tome diet experiment I set for you then all you're doing is ruining good literature." Canas cried, picking up the remains of the H section.

Matthew came and sat next to Canas, "So you made an experiment out of muscle man's eating... issues here?"

Canas gave Matthew a pained smile, "Well, I thought I would make the best of a bad situation, see if he inherited any dark powers... maybe he lacks the mental capacity required... Do you want to try some Matthew?"

"Canas... your losing your way... those are magic tomes." Matthew said slowly.

Canas eyes widened, "What have I done!"

Matthew stood up and left Canas to wallow in his despair and approached Rebecca and Raven who were sitting without talking to one another.

"And how are the happy couple?"

Both gave him a very sharp look then returned to staring at the floor and sky.

"Just wondering, but we all have our reasons for accompanying this detour. Why is it you two also came along?"

Raven glance at him, "And what of your own reasons."

"I've got a debt to collect on a certain Sacean warrior... and I was bored." Matthew shrugged.

"I needed to see Wil..." Rebecca continued to look at her feet, "I've got to see him..."

Ravens brow furrowed slightly "She needed my help to get here."

Matthew nodded, "Well I'll just move on."

At that precise moment Haru appeared from the trees, "Sorry everyone, but some of the bandits that raided Badon are headed towards us now. We need to get out of here."

Everyone began to gather up their things quickly and before long they were off again and keeping to the shadows, but it was a few seconds later that Haru spoke again.

"I have a feeling we're forgetting something..."

0o0

Sain emerged from the bushes where he had been taking a quick nap and, scratching his head, re-entered the campsite.

"There's nothing like a nap to refresh a strong and healthy body. Why I feel fit enough to take on any number of bandit swine that comes our way..." Sain petered out as he looked around at all the unfamiliar faces Black Fang faces that now looked at him questioningly.

"... Bugger..."

0o0

"No there's something else..." Haru replied thoughtfully.

0o0

"And I'm telling you, once I've mastered this style, not even the 'Sword Demon' could keep up with me." Guy spouted happily.

"Yeah right." Laughed Elfaiya happily, "You wouldn't know a good fight if it came in the form of close to 50 angry bandits surrounding you..."

Both Guy and Elfaiya glanced round at this very undesirable situation they suddenly found themselves in.

"Oh, hi you guys." Sain laughed nervously, waving to them.

0o0

"No no... There's definitely something else still left..."

0o0

Canas had just finished reapplying the leather book cover to a book. Looking at his handiwork he smiled happily.

"There we go, I shan't let you come to harm again... And my wife was correct... needlepoint really is a very effective way to relax."

His thoughts were distracted when Bartre came bounding through the undergrowth.

"Come on Canas! There's a battle! We can't miss it! Not again!"

Canas only had time to yell in surprise before Bartre grabbed him under one arm and ran toward the clearing, carrying Canas with him. The next second they were flying through the air, as Bartre leapt into the clearing.

From all other perspectives at the time it was an extraordinary sight to see a large muscular man flying through the air with an axe brandished in one hand and a shaman under the other. But neither Sain, Guy or Elfaiya were particularly fussed at that moment in time.

0o0

"Yeah that's it..."

Raven looked at Haru incredulously, "Idiot..."

0o0

At that point in time Wil was finding his way haphazardly through the undergrowth, lost in his thoughts. He winced as the wound in his shoulder itched horribly but paid it little mind. He couldn't imagine what pain he had put Florina through the previous night, it must have been so hard to be able to trust men in the first place but after seeing something like this... would she be able to forgive him? He needed to find her; she was everything that he could think about.

'I love her...' Wil thought quietly, 'Does she love me...? ... Did she love me...?'

All that mattered now to Wil, even if Florina did hate him or not, was to make sure she was safe.

0o0

Hey, thanks for reading.

I hope this chapter was okay after a long absence and helped ease everyone back into the story.

I'm not entirely sure at what speed I'll be writing more chapters, but your reviews are certainly welcome and would be really great encouragement. I'm currently stuck at a crucial part of my education too, so once again, chapter speed may not be that good.

I would also like to thank Wyrmseeker for the very encouraging review you sent that time ago, it did help me get stuff together in order to pick up my writing again.

Thanks again.  
Ragnarok-Legend.


End file.
